Love, Attraction and Supernatural
by DivinelyMyself
Summary: Suite à la résurrection de Bonnie grâce à l'aide de Damon à la soirée des 80's, des conséquences innatendues entre eux s'en suivent. Damon-Bonnie-Tyler. AU.
1. Chapitre 1 : Le réveil

Bonjour ou bonsoir, ceci est ma toute première fiction, sur la série Vampire Diaries.( je ne possède ni VD, ni les personnages, j'écris seulement par plaisir le scénario tel que je voudrais qu'il soit) Plus principalement sur le couple Bonnie/Damon 3 , (dit Bamon ou encore Donnie) et oui je les adore ce sont mes deux personnages préférés dans la série et je pense qu'en couple ils feraient des étincelles !

Je souhaite remercier WhiteBlackGrey car même si je ne la connais pas personnellement, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai trouvé le courage et qui m'a donné envie d'écrire une fic (au passage allez lire les siennes elles sont magnifiques) donc voilà. Veuillez excuser à l'avance mes fautes d'orthographe (je n'ai que quinze ans) et j'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire. Vous pouvez me donner des suggestions et vos avis bons ou mauvais, tant qu'ils sont constructifs ) en me laissant une review. Je ne sais pas si cette histoire sera un OS ou si elle aura une suite cela dépendra de mon inspiration. Je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura du lemon (pour le piquant :P je vous vois sourire derrière vos écrans hein coquines ^^), mais je le redirai avant le chapitre concerné.

Rendez vous en bas )

PS : Cette histoire est à placer à la saison 2 : La soirée 60's, Bonnie vient de tuer Klaus, puis s'effondre sous les yeux d'Elena et Stefan qui se précipitent autour d'elle.

Love, Attraction and Supernatural

Chapitre 1 : Le réveil

Elena n'y croyait pas. Non, elle ne pouvait pas réaliser. Sa meilleure amie Bonnie venait de mourir sous ses yeux. Elle suffoquait, hurlait son prénom, faisait un massage cardiaque tentant de la réanimer, mais rien n'y faisait. Bonnie restait le corps sans vie, le regard vide, sans expression, elle ne respirait plus. Elle était morte. Elena osa même implorer son petit ami de faire avaler un peu de son sang à Bonnie pour la ramener dans le monde des vivants. Il essaya, en vain. Le liquide rouge restait sur ses lèvres closes. C'était terminé. Elena pleurait sur le corps de sa défunte amie, se rappelant leurs souvenirs. Elle ne pouvait exprimer la douleur qui la tuait de l'intérieur. Stefan à coté essayait de la consoler, sans succès. Il était triste de voir son amour ainsi, mais aussi car il venait de perdre l'une de ses meilleures amies. Plongés dans leur tristesse, ils n'entendirent pas Damon et Jeremy arriver. Jeremy se précipita et s'accroupit à coté de sa petite amie.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Qu'est ce qu'elle à ? Pourquoi elle ne bouge pas ?» demanda-t-il, le visage de Bonnie maculé de sang entre ses mains.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Stefan lui répondait, la gorge serrée :

- « Elle l'a tué… Elle a réussi à tuer Klaus; mais elle est partie, c'est terminé… Je suis désolé…»

- « C'est pas possible… Non, pas Bonnie ! Pas elle ! » S'écria Jeremy, dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

A ces mots, Elena s'effondra encore plus dans sa douleur et sa tristesse. Damon resté silencieux depuis son arrivée, pris la parole :

-« Je vais m'occuper de… ça. » en soulevant Bonnie et la portant sur son épaule.

Jeremy, choqué, s'exclama :

-« Hey, attends, attends, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ou tu l'emmènes ! »

-« Ca te regarde pas, le mioche. »

-« Si, c'est ma petite amie ! Repose là tout de suite ! »

Dit-il en se levant et en se mettant face à Damon.

-« Ecoutes morveux, m'obliges pas à m'énerver, ok ? Dégages de mon chemin. Maintenant. » Damon était maintenant énervé, le regard dur. Elena assistait à la scène, en pleurs, ne réalisant pas.

-« Reposes là par terre. »

Stefan, sentant la tension monter, intervint :

-« Jeremy, ne t'inquiètes pas, Damon sait ce qu'il fait. »

-« Voilà, écoutes ton gentil beau frère ! » dit Damon.

Jeremy se mit de profil, cédant le passage à Damon qui s'en alla grâce à sa vitesse de vampire.

Il traversa tout Mystic Falls, pour s'enfoncer dans la fôret avoisinante, lorsqu'il la vit. La maison hantée des puissantes sorcières, celle dans laquelle Emily Bennett était décédée. C'était une imposante et vielle bâtisse qui fut autrefois de couleur blanche. La porte n'existait plus, Damon essaya d'entrer, mais un mur invisible l'en empêcha. Il s'écria :

-« Hey, j'ai une de vos descendantes dans les bras, vous pourriez être plus accueillantes ! »

Il réitéra son entrée, et put cette fois si pénétrer dans la maison. A son entrée, des bougies s'allumèrent. Il se dirigea vers la pièce centrale, et déposa Bonnie par terre, sa tête sur ses genoux, dans un cercle de bougies blanches. Qui s'enflammèrent avec un grand éclat. Damon récita :

-« Sed etiam viventes mortuae »

Puis attendit une réaction. Il décompta :

« 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2,1… »

Lorsque Bonnie ouvrit les yeux et avala une énorme goulée d'air, en reprenant son souffle.

« Tiens, une revenante ! »

Damon était heureux, leur plan avait fonctionné, ils avaient réussi à tuer Klaus. En reprenant son souffle, Bonnie faillit embrasser Damon qui était penché sur son visage. Elle le repoussa et se releva.

-« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ca a fonctionné ? Il est mort ? »

-« Félicitations sexy witchie. Tu as réussi. Sincèrement je t'en pensais pas capable. »

Elle soupira de soulagement.

-« Enfin tout est terminé… Et tu peux me faire toutes les remarques que tu veux, je suis tellement contente que ça ne me fera pas réagir, vampire. »

-« Tu sais, avec tout ce sang sur ta bouche, ça fait très vampire cannibale… Et tu veux que je te dise ? J'adore ça. » Dit-il en haussant les sourcils, le regard charmeur.

-« Raah, Damon. Tu t'arrêtes jamais ? » répondit Bonnie, lassée.

-« Pourquoi changer les bonnes habitudes ? » répondit-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Et au fait, c'est assez marrant de jouer aux sorciers et de réciter des trucs incompréhensibles. » dit Damon en souriant

-« Ce n'est pas un jeu, Damon ! » s'écria Bonnie.

-« Bon, tu veux bien aller retrouver ta copine et son gamin de frère pour qu'ils arrêtent de chialer ? »

-« Ok. »

-« C'est parti alors. Viens dans mes bras sexy witchie… » Dit–il en tendant les bras vers elle, elle le regarda avec dégout.

« Hey, c'est pas tous les jours que t'auras l'occasion d'avoir un vrai homme aussi hot et sexy que moi dans tes bras !» dit-il avec un sourire arrogant.

Bonnie soupira levant les yeux au ciel, et enlaça Damon. En un éclair, ils étaient devant la porte de la grande demeure des Salvatore.

-« Prête ? » lui demanda-il

-« Prête. » Elle affirma en hochant la tête verticalement.

Damon ouvrit la porte

-« Hey, j'vous apporte un fantôme ! »

Alors, vous avez aimé ? Je continue ? Dites ce que vous en pensez ! :D


	2. Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles !

Merci pour vos formidables reviews et votre lecture ! Voici le chapitre 2 ! (Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries), j'espère que vous aimerez :D ! Ah et j'ai oublié de vous dire que dans cette histoire il y aura un peu de Tonnie (Tyler-Bonnie) et de Jeronnie (Jeremy-Bonnie) mais pas beaucoup. (Dis donc, quelle volage cette sorcière ^^)

Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles !

Elena sanglotait, les yeux et le nez humides assise dans le canapé, ses genoux encerclés de ses bras contre sa poitrine. Caroline a coté d'elle avait un bras sur son épaule, essayant de se montrer forte et de ne pas craquer devant elle. Mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule, elle pleurait et hurlait à la mort. Stefan était placé de l'autre coté d'Elena, passant sa main sur son dos en la caressant. Matt, le petit ami de Caroline, était assis face à Jeremy, silencieux. Le jeune et dernier homme sous le nom de Gilbert avait les yeux cernés et rougis, il semblait être enfermé dans un profond mutisme. Il était là sans l'être, les yeux dans le vague. Devant Elena, le sol était jonché de mouchoirs en papier usagés. Ils étaient dans le salon des Salvatore, étant donné que Stefan ne voulait pas laisser sa petite amie seule dans sa souffrance avec son frère, depuis la mort accidentelle de leur tutrice Jenna. Cela faisait donc 2 jours qu'ils élièrent domicile chez les frères vampires, 2 jours qu'ils ne mangeaient pratiquement rien, 2 jours qu'elle leur manquait profondément, 2 jours qu'ils souffraient.

-« Hey, j'vous apporte un fantôme ! »

Elena sursauta, tourna la tête vers le propriétaire de cette voix, sachant parfaitement de qui il s'agissait. Damon Salvatore. Comment pouvait-il être si ironique alors que l'une de ses alliées –certes ennemie la plus part du temps- venait de mourir ? Elle répliqua :

- « Damon, comment tu peux… »

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, choquée par ce qu'elle voyait. Bonnie était là, face à elle, debout. Vivante !

- « Bo…Bonnie ? C'est vraiment toi ? Au mon Dieu ! »

A ces mots, Jeremy releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux, croyant rêver. Elena courut vers Bonnie et la pris dans ses bras, pour être sûre qu'elle était réellement là, qu'elle était réellement vivante. Elle la serrait fort dans ses bras et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

-« C'est fini, je suis là… » Dit Bonnie afin de calmer Elena.

Puis se fut au tour de Jeremy, qui l'enlaça, l'étouffant presque. Il touchait son visage, plongeait ses yeux dans son regard vert émeraude, si puissant, si profond. Il inhala ses cheveux, son odeur, tout lui avait manqué.

-« Je croyais… que tu étais morte… Tu m'as manqué. » Chuchota-il, la gorge nouée.

- « Toi aussi... Mais je suis revenue... Je suis là, je ne vous quitterai plus, c'est fini… » Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Se fut au tour de Caroline, Stefan et Matt, de venir enlacer Bonnie, ils étaient soulagés, heureux de retrouver leur amie.

-« Et moi, personne ne me prend dans ses bras ? » intervint Damon avec une voix faussement triste.

Tous sourièrent. C'était du Damon tout craché.

-« Faut toujours qu'il veuille attirer l'attention celui là. Des fois je me demande comment tu fais pour le supporter depuis un siècle, Stefan ! » Dit Bonnie en levant les yeux au ciel.

Stefan ria.

-« Des années de pratique, ma chère. »

- « Bonnie t'es volontaire ? Bah, j'ai toujours su que je te plaisais. La question est à qui je ne plais pas ! » Dit Damon en faisant un sourire en coin et un clin d'œil a Bonnie.

« Bon, ce n'est pas que votre charmante compagnie m'ennuie, mais… Elle m'ennuie. Tu t'occupes du résumé sexy witchie. » Avant que qui que se soit n'aie eu le temps de répliquer, Damon était monté dans sa chambre.

-« Pourquoi il t'appelle comme ça ?» S'exclama Elena étonnée.

-« Ne fais pas attention, c'est pour m'énerver. » Soupira Bonnie.

-« Alors, expliques-nous, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » S'impatienta Caroline.

- « Et bien, cela date d'il y a une semaine. On a mis ce plan … »

- « Attends, qui ça on ? » l'interrompit Elena

-« Moi et Damon désolé Stefan, on ne pouvait pas t'impliquer… » répondit Bonnie avec lassitude, car elle s'attendait à cette réaction de leurs amis.

-« Je comprends… » répondit Stefan

-« Ah et depuis quand tu fais équipe avec lui ? Pourquoi tu ne nous en a pas TOUS informés de ce fameux plan ? » Elena s'énervait.

-« On ne pouvait rien dire, a moins de tout faire rater et que tu meures ! Et on avait un objectif commun qui nous a forcés à 'travailler' ensemble: ta survie ! Klaus voulait ta mort, je rappelle. » lui répondit Bonnie.

-« Continues. » l'encouragea Stefan.

Elle hocha la tête et poursuivit :

-« On a décidé d'attirer Klaus, en lui faisant croire que l'on voulait passer un accord avec lui. On t'offrait à lui, en échange qu'il quitte la ville. Il nous a cru et est venu. Il a fait son sacrifice, pensant te tuer. Mais en réalité, il a cru tué Katherine, qui s'est volatilisée après avoir tué la sorcière qui travaillait pour lui. Se rendant compte que la malédiction n'était pas rompue et qu'il s'était fait avoir, il est revenu, et on ne pouvait le tuer qu'en soir de pleine lune. C'était notre seule chance de le détruire.

Et heureusement j'ai réussi. La suite, vous la connaissez. »

-« Mais comment es-tu … » s'étonna Jeremy.

-« Vivante ? Je suis devant vous grâce à la force des sorcières de Salem, c'est elles qui m'on ramené à la vie. Je ne pouvais ressusciter que dans leur maison, et il fallait réciter une formule particulière. Damon l'a fait, alors elles ont accepté de m'aider, et m'on fait revivre. Je suis désolée, je ne pouvais pas vous en parler, je… On voulait vous protéger au maximum.» dit-elle. Bonnie baissa la tête, honteuse.

-« Mais heureusement que votre plan à fonctionné. » dit pour la première fois Matt, puis souria à Bonnie. Tous étaient éberlués devant tout ce qui s'était déroulé, tout ce qui avait été décidé sans qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, Bonnie, tu as bien fait. Tout est bien qui finit bien ! Bon, Matt et moi avons des choses à faire. On se retrouve lundi, au lycée ? » dit Caroline, joyeuse.

-« Ok. A lundi Caro. On s'appelle. » dit Elena.

-« Salut tout le monde. Et content que tu sois de nouveau parmis nous, Bonnie. » répondit Matt en souriant et saluant tout le monde.

Caroline et Matt s'en allèrent, laissant Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie et Elena entre eux.

-« On va vous laisser… vous retrouver. » dit Elena en fixant Bonnie, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et prit Stefan par la main, ils montèrent à l'étage, laissant un silence gênant entre les deux amoureux.

-« Je… je suis désolée, j'étais obligée… » dit Bonnie d'une voix calme.

-« Je sais… Mais j'ai eu tellement mal, tu comprends ? je croyais que tu étais morte ! Ecoutes, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis, j'ai besoin de faire une pause, Ok ? »

Bonnie fut choquée par ses paroles, elle le regardait, la bouche entrouverte, prête à dire quelque chose. Mais, elle ne dit rien. Jeremy lui lança un regard, puis courut vers la sortie il n'eut pas le temps de voir qu'une larme coulait sur la joue de Bonnie.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Message Inconnu

Déjà, désolée du retard, aujourd'hui c'était mon anniversaire (j'ai officiellement 15 ans ^^) alors je n'ai pas pu poster plus tôt ! Mais je voulais vous dire juste un mot : MERCI. Merci pour vos encouragements, vos commentaires et votre lecture. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça me fait plaisir ! Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise, car j'aime l'écrire. Et que des personnes la lisent et l'apprécient pour moi ça vaut plus qu'un prix Goncourt. Donc sincèrement et du fond du cœur, Merci à vous toutes ! (Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries) Maintenant, place au chapitre 3 que vous attendiez !

Ps : Certaines d'entres vous imaginent déjà un rapprochement Bonnie-Damon… AH AH, peut être que oui, peut être que non ^^

Chapitre 3 : Message Inconnu

Jeremy lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de faire une pause et s'était enfui comme un voleur. Bonnie essuya la larme qui coulait sur sa joue rapidement avec sa main, regrettant ce moment de faiblesse. Elle était une femme forte, qui s'était toujours juré de ne jamais pleurer pour un homme. Elle envoya un message à Elena qui était encore à l'étage avec Stefan : « Vous pouvez descendre.»

Quelques secondes plus tard, Elena et Stefan rejoignirent Bonnie.

-« Ou est Jeremy ? » demanda Elena

-« Il est parti. Il avait des choses… à comprendre. » Dit Bonnie. Elle ne voulait pas s'expliquer sur le sujet en présence de Stefan, même si elle savait qu'il avait entendu leur 'conversation'.

« Bon, je pense que je vais aussi rentrer, mon chez moi me manque. » continua-elle.

-« Tu veux que je te déposes ? » la questionna Stefan.

-« Je veux bien, merci. » répondit-elle en acquiesçant.

« Elena, on se voit demain ? Je t'appellerai d'accord ? » Demanda Bonnie à Elena.

-« Oui, à demain Bon Bon ! » dit elle en souriant et en enlaçant sa meilleure amie avant de la laisser partir avec son homme. Stefan et Bonnie se dirigèrent vers la voiture en silence puis montèrent dans l'habitacle. Stefan commença à rouler, le domicile était à environ quinze minutes du manoir. Stefan prit la parole :

-« Je ne dirai pas à Elena, pour Jeremy et toi. »

Bonnie qui était dans ses pensées et regardait par la fenêtre, sursauta.

-« Ah. Merci, c'est gentil. Je préfère qu'elle ne soit pas au courant, enfin, pour l'instant. »

-« Très bien, comme tu voudras. Sinon, comment tu vas ? »

-« Bien, enfin je crois. Ressusciter est quand même quelque chose d'assez spécial. Mais avec tout ce qu'on a vécu, on devrait ne plus être étonnés. » Elle ria, il fit de même.

-« C'est clair. » Constata-il

Elle resta un moment pensive, puis ajouta :

« Tu sais, des fois j'ai seulement envie de n'être qu'une lycéenne normale, qui s'inquiète parce qu'elle n'a pas de tenue pour aller au bal plutôt que de chercher des moyens pour anéantir un mi-loup mi-vampire qui cherche à se reproduire. » soupira Bonnie.

-« Vu comme ça, je te comprends. Mais, tu sais aussi bien que moi que l'on n'échappe pas à sa destinée. »

-« Effectivement. » conclura-elle.

-« Mademoiselle est arrivée. » dit Stefan, souriant.

Bonnie lui rendit son sourire. En effet, il était garé devant la maison de Bonnie, enchantée à la vue de celle-ci.

-« Merci beaucoup Stefan, enfin pour tout, de me comprendre, d'être là. » avoua-elle.

-« C'est fait pour ça, les amis. » il souria, marqua une pause puis reprit :

« C'est moi qui doit te dire merci. Sans toi, Elena serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. »

Bonnie haussa les épaules, avec un sourire timide :

-« C'est fait pour ça, les amis ! » dit-elle avec amusement.

Stefan lui souria.

« Bon, et bien, on se voit demain, ou au pire lundi ? » dit Bonnie.

-« Pas de soucis ! Eh attends ! Tu es au courant pour la surprise de Caroline ? » lui demanda-il.

-« Non, qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Bonnie, étonnée.

-« Elle organise une surprise party, pour l'anniversaire d'Elena samedi au manoir. »

-« La connaissant, tout le lycée sera dans ton salon ! » s'exclama Bonnie.

-« Y'a des chances, oui. Mais bon tu la connais, une fois qu'elle commence, elle ne peut plus s'arrêter ! Et attention : (il prit la voix aigüe de Caroline) INTERDICTION d'en parler à Elena ! » Dit Stefan en riant à moitié. Ils se regardèrent, puis explosèrent de rire. La fête s'annonçait prometteuse, avec leur amie en guise d'organisatrice. Bonnie défit sa ceinture de sécurité.

-« Bon, je pense que je vais rentrer maintenant. A demain, Stefie ! »

Elle sortit rapidement et courut jusqu'à son domicile, car elle savait que Stefan détestait ce surnom. Mais elle savait aussi que s'il voulait la rattraper, il le pourrait sans le moindre effort. Elle ferma la porte de chez elle avec force.

-« Ah, enfin chez soi ! » dit-elle, souriante.

Elle arrangea ses affaires rapidement, fit le ménage, prépara son diner, mangea et alla rapidement se coucher, éreintée par ses derniers jours. Le lendemain, à son réveil, le soleil était couché. Mais quelle heure était-il ?

Bonnie regarda l'heure sur son téléphone : il était vingt heures quatorze ! Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, elle avait dormi une journée entière ? Mais quelque chose l'alerta d'autant plus : 36 appels manqués, 29 messages vocaux et 40 sms non lus ! Ils étaient tous d'Elena, sauf un message d'un numéro non enregistré…Bonnie décida d'aller prendre une douche, afin de se rafraichir. Elle alla faire sa toilette, mangea, et appela Elena pour la rassurer, car elle n'était pas allée à leur rendez vous.

-« Oui, oui Elena, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien ! Non, ou veux tu que je sois allée ? J'ai seulement dormi toute la journée ! Je sais, c'est bizarre… Je pense que c'est à cause de... Mon retour, peut-être que mon corps était fatigué. Mais Elena, pour la dixième fois, Oui, je vais bien ! Bon, on se voit demain en cours ? A plus. Oui. Bisous. »

Elle raccrocha et soupira. Décidément, depuis son 'voyage' Elena s'inquiétait beaucoup pour elle, voir trop. Elle décida de répondre au message mystérieux qui disait :

« Alors comme ça, toi et le petit Gilbert c'est terminé ? Tant mieux : D »

Il datait de quatorze heures. Bonni décida de répondre :

« D'abord, moi et Jeremy on fait un break. Et c'est qui ? ». 2 minutes plus tard, elle eut une réponse :

« Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, ma belle. ) »

Bonnie resta le visage étonné devant son Smartphone dernier cri.

Note de l'auteur : Merci pour votre lecture ! Alors, selon vous, qui à envoyé ce message ? J'espère que vous avez aimé :D Et pour la longueur des chapitres, vous pensez qu'ils sont trop courts ou ça va ? Bisous, et à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Please, don't leave me

Salut tout le monde, je fais mon possible pour poster les chapitres le plus rapidement, et pour la longueur je pense que je vais les faire un peu plus longs car effectivement ils sont un peu courts quand je les relis ^^ Enjoooooy ! A oui, et encore MERCI de m'avoir souhaité bon anniversaire, le gâteau était très bon ^^ ! Et toujours et encore merci pour vos reviews ! (Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries ni Glee) Et au fait dans mon histoire Tyler est humain !

Chapitre 4 : Please,don't leave me...

Mais qui avait bien pu envoyer ce message ? Et comment cette personne l'avait su, que Jeremy et elle avaient fait une pause ? Telles étaient les questions qui trottaient dans la tête de Bonnie Bennett. Il était vingt-deux heures passée, un dimanche soir, et elle faisait une insomnie. De plus, le lendemain à huit heures tapantes elle serait obligée d'être fonctionnelle en cours d'Histoire avec son professeur et ami Alaric Saltzman. Mais elle pensa aussi, que demain elle allait devoir voir Jeremy au lycée, et faire comme si tout allait bien. Car elle savait, qu'elle...l'appréciait. Peut-être pas totalement de l'amour, mais elle ressentait des choses qui avaient commencé à prendre de l'ampleur. Elle passa donc, plus d'une heure à méditer sur sa relation avec Jeremy. Ne trouvant toujours pas le sommeil, elle décida d'aller se faire une tisane calmante, espérant grâce à elle trouver le sommeil. Elle sirotait sa tisane dans son canapé, recouvert d'une petite couverture, devant sa télévision. Elle regardait Glee en replay et trouvait Puckerman vraiment attirant. Ayant fini sa boisson chaude, elle somnolait, ses yeux se fermaient lentement, elle décida donc d'aller se coucher. Elle déposa sa tasse sur la table basse, monta au premier et se mit sur son lit. Elle activa son réveil pour qu'il sonne à six heures trente, ferma ses volets et se plongea dans son lit. Elle s'endormit aussitôt.

*Driiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing*

Bonnie farfouilla sur sa table de nuit en grognant, voulant à tout prix arrêter cet horrible son qui l'arrachait des bras de Morphée. Elle trouva enfin l'objet de malheur, éteignit le réveil. Six heures trente et une.

« Bah, encore cinq minutes… » Pensa-elle.

Elle ferma doucement les yeux, puis retrouva le doux sommeil qu'elle avait quitté même si ce n'est que pour un court laps de temps –du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait-. Bonnie ré-ouvra lentement les yeux, les rayons du Soleil filtrés par ses volets, elle regarda l'heure sur son téléphone: Sept heures trente deux ! Elle commençait le cours d'histoire dans moins d'une demi-heure ! Elle se précipita dans la salle de bains, prenant une douche de quinze minutes chrono, elle s'habilla rapidement –un t-shirt col v bleu simple, avec un jeans slim noir et des chaussures compensées bleu clair- elle mit tout ses cahiers dans son sac, dévala les escaliers, attrapa une pomme dans le saladier posé sur la table qu'elle croqua goulûment, prit ses clés et courut jusqu'à sa voiture. Elle grimpa à l'intérieur, et conduisais au dessus des limites de vitesse. Elle se disait que c'était un cas d'extrême urgence.

-« Pourvu que je ne sois pas en retard ! » Chuchota-elle, en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

La jeune sorcière arriva au lycée, dix minutes plus tard, se gara sur le parking, et lorsqu'elle sortit de sa voiture elle entendit le bruit strident de la sonnerie. Elle se mit à courir, ouvrit avec volée la porte de l'imposant bâtiment et s'y engouffra. Les numéros des salles défilaient devant elle, lorsqu'elle la trouva : La salle cent-seize. Elle toqua, puis l'ouvrit et passa sa tête dans l'étroit espace, avec un air désolé. Trente paires d'yeux la fixèrent, y compris celles d'Elena, Caroline et Stefan.

-« Euh bonjour, monsieur… » Dit-elle d'une voix timide à Alaric Saltzman, son professeur d'histoire.

-« Eh bien, Bonnie, bonjour. Que t'est-il arrivé ? » Questionna Alaric.

-« Mon lit ne voulait pas me laisser partir. » Répondit-elle avec une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

La classe ria.

-« Bon, ça ira pour cette fois, mais n'en prenez pas l'habitude ! » Dit-il.

Bonnie soupira de soulagement, et entra.

-« Merci. » Répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Il reste une place au fond. » Lui indiqua-il en levant le menton et en désignant le fond de la salle.

Bonnie acquiesça et alla s'installer. Elle tourna la tête et vit… Tyler Lockwood, qui la dévisageait avec un sourire en coin. Tyler était le tombeur du lycée-de la ville, après Damon Salvatore- qui ne durait jamais plus d'une semaine avec ses conquêtes. Il faisait craquer toutes les élèves, sans doute que sa musculature y était pour quelque chose. D'autant plus qu'il était le quater back de l'équipe de football du lycée, donc populaire. Bonnie le trouvait attirant, comme ses congénères de la gent féminine, mais cela s'arrêtait là. Il était pour elle, bien trop sur de lui. Elle lui fit un léger sourire timide et tourna la tête vers son professeur, qui était en pleine explication sur la Guerre de Sécession. Mais elle pouvait sentir son regard sur elle, ce qui la mettait assez mal à l'aise. Le bruit de la sonnerie indiqua la fin du cours, tous les élèves commençaient à arranger leurs affaires, y compris Bonnie.

« Bien donc vous serez interrogés à l'écrit sur ce sujet la semaine prochaine ! » dit la voix puissante d'Alaric, légèrement haussée, afin de se faire entendre du brouhaha les étudiants soupirèrent. Bonnie se leva de sa chaise, commença à rejoindre Elena, Caroline et Stefan qui l'attendaient devant la salle, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella :

-« Hey, Bonnie ! Tu vas bien ? » S'exclama la voix rauque de Tyler Lockwood.

Elle sursauta légèrement, et se retourna.

-« Euh, oui merci. » répondit elle avec une pointe d'étonnement, lui et elles ne se fréquentaient pas beaucoup, du moins, ils n'étaient pas très proches. Que lui voulait-il ?

-« Cool. Je voulais te demander, on pourrait réviser ensemble? Parce que ma mère m'a conseillé de me faire aider vu que mes notes ne sont pas fameuses, et que t'es assez calée niveau histoire… » Dit-il, avec un air gêné.

Elle leva un sourcil, étonnée par sa demande.

-« D'accord, pas de soucis. On se donne rendez vous où ? » Demande –elle.

-« Déjà, ce soir et demain ce n'est pas possible, j'ai entrainement. Disons, après demain dix-huit heures, au Mystic Grill ? » Proposa-il.

-« Très bien, mercredi dix-huit heures, ça me va. Bon j'ai cours, à plus ! » Répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle rejoignit rapidement ses amis qui l'attendaient à l'entrée sous le regard de Tyler, amusé.

Dès qu'elle sortit de la salle, elle suivit Elena et Caroline qui commençaient à avancer, Stefan s'en étant déjà allé, ils n'étaient pas ensemble au cours suivant. Elles se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires à proximité du stade.

-« T'en as mis du temps, où t'étais ? On voulait te dire de nous rejoindre aux vestiaires directement.» Demanda Caroline.

-« Oh, j'étais juste avec Tyler. » Répondit-elle avec lassitude.

-« Tyler ? LE Tyler Lockwood super sexy ? » S'impatienta Elena.

Bonnie ria légèrement et leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Oui, celui là. » Dit-elle avec amusement.

-« Et qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? » Demanda Caroline, excitée.

-« Et bien, que je l'aide à réviser l'histoire, rien de plus. D'ailleurs on révisera mercredi ensemble. » Dit-elle en soupirant.

-« Et c'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? Attends, t'es sûre qu'on parle bien de Tyler Lockwood, le quater back ? » Questionna Caroline.

-« Celui qui est avec nous en cours d'histoire, oui. » Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Mais Bonnie ! Allo ! Ce mec est juste trop hot ! A ta place je lui sauterais dessus à la première occasion ! » S'exclama Caroline.

-« Bonnie est prise de toute façon. Avec mon frère je te rappelle ! » Intervint Elena.

-« Ah oui, celui là je l'avais oublié ! » Dit Caroline en haussant les sourcils.

-« Care, enfin ! » S'exclama Elena.

-« Bah quoi ? » Répondit-elle, neutre.

Depuis qu'Elena avait parlé de Jeremy, Bonnie s'était tout de suite sentie mal à l'aise, et ses amies l'avaient remarqué.

-« Bonnie, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Elena.

-« Au sujet de Jeremy…. » Hésita Bonnie.

-« De quoi Jeremy ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » S'inquiéta Elena.

Elles étaient maintenant dans les vestiaires, et se changeaient. Elles avaient athlétisme.

-« Il a décidé de faire une pause, il ne sait plus ou il en est et mon retour l'a perturbé... » Lâcha Bonnie.

-« Sérieux ? » S'exclama Caroline.

Bonnie hocha de la tête.

-« Et toi, tu l'aimes ? » Demanda Elena.

-« Je commençais à avoir de vrais sentiments forts pour lui, mais maintenant, tout est remis en question… Si à chaque difficulté il doute, je ne vois pas comment on peut avancer ensemble, tout ça, ça fait partie de mon quotidien, le surnaturel. Et je pense qu'il en a eu sa dose, alors une... vous savez quoi en petite amie, c'est pas le top… » Avoua-elle.

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, laissez vous du temps et vous verrez si vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. » dit Caroline.

« Sincèrement je pense qu'il est trop tard, entre Jeremy et moi, ça ne peut pas marcher… » Pensa Bonnie. Elle acquiesça aux dire de Caroline. Une fois changées, les filles se dirigèrent sur le terrain, leur professeur d'éducation physique leur ayant indiqué de commencer à trottiner en faisant des tours de stade.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, il était maintenant seize heures, et Bonnie venait de terminer les cours. Elle fit un salut de la main à ses amies et chercha les clés de sa voiture dans son sac. Elle les sortit et releva la tête, lorsqu'elle le vit, Jeremy. Bonnie eut un pincement au cœur.

-« Je pense qu'on a besoin de parler… » Dit-il timidement.

-« Personnellement je n'ai rien à te dire. » Répondit Bonnie froidement.

-« Tu vas m'écouter alors. Bonnie, tu me manques… » Chuchota-il.

Il avança sa main vers elle, voulant lui caresser la joue, elle l'esquiva.

-« S'il te plait… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Si à chaque difficulté tu doutes de tes sentiments, on ne pourra pas être ensemble,tous les deux, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un qui fuit à la moindre difficulté…» Répondit –elle, en baissant les yeux.

-« Mais pourquoi ? Bonnie, je t'aime ! J'ai eu peur, de te voir revenir comme ça, j'ai perdu tellement de gens… Mes parents, Jenna, Vicki, Anna et j'ai cru te perdre toi aussi ! S'il te plait, ne me laisse pas… » Dit-il, avec de l'émotion dans la voix.

-«Je… je suis désolée… » Répondit-elle.

Elle le contourna, monta dans sa voiture et s'en alla. Cependant, une personne ayant entendue leur conversation semblait ravie…

Note de l'auteur : Alors là, j'ai essayé de faire un peu plus long, c'est mieux ? ^^ J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review! Et donc, pour connaitre l'auteur du message ce sera dans le chapitre suivant qui viendra demain où après demain ! Merci de votre lecture et bisous !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Actes Spontanés

Salut : D alors d'abord désolée du retard mais avec les cours je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller sur internet, et puis apparemment vous aimez bien l'histoire alors j'ai peur de décevoir en mettant une suite qui soit moins bien faite. Je pense poster un voire deux chapitres tous les jeudis ou les week-ends ! Merci encore pour vos reviews et à Loubna de m'avoir souhaité joyeux anniversaire ) Ce chapitre va annoncer le grand retour des scènes Bamon ! Bon j'arrête de jacasser, et vous laisse à votre lecture c'est pour ça que vous êtes là ^^ ! Enjoy : D (je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries)

Chapitre 5 : Actes Spontanés

Bonnie conduisait, fatiguée de la journée et de sa confrontation avec Jeremy. Elle réalisait que c'était vraiment terminé, ils n'étaient plus ensemble. La jeune sorcière se disait que c'était sans doute la meilleure solution. Lorsque tout à coup, un bruit pétaradant se fit entendre, sa voiture ralentissait et de la fumée noire sortait du capot, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. L'adolescente aux yeux verts se gara sur le coté, et essaya de redémarrer sa voiture, en vain.

-«Merde, merde, merde ! Manquait plus que ça ! » S'écria Bonnie.

Elle descendit de son véhicule, et alla ouvrir le capot. La fumée qui jaillissait l'étouffait, elle se mit à tousser comme une fumeuse ayant la bronchite. Elle s'éloigna de sa voiture et pris son Smartphone voulant appeler un dépanneur, mais, son téléphone était éteint. Plus de batterie. Elle soufflait.

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est mon jour aujourd'hui ! » Rouspéta elle encore.

Elle marchait en rond, passait une main dans ses boucles marron en se mordant la lèvre inferieure cherchant une solution à son problème. Elle était à 20 minutes de chez elle à pied. Elle ne fit pas attention lorsqu'une voiture s'arrêta à côté de la sienne.

-« Un problème, sexy witchie ? » Dit une voix avec humour.

Cette voix, elle la reconnaissait. Damon Salvatore. Elle se retourna, et le vit dans sa voiture de sport noire, se penchant vers elle, la vitre baissée. Il était fraichement rasé, avec une chemise serrée noire et un jean. Et toujours son sourire en coin qu'elle haïssait tant et se regard bleu piscine, malicieux et tellement profond. S'il n'était pas aussi odieux, égocentrique, égoïste, narcissique, sûr de lui et un véritable salaud Bonnie le trouvait-elle devait le reconnaitre- très attirant et sexy. Mais le lui avouer renforcerait encore plus son égo déjà surdimensionné, et il restait un vampire.

-« Damon. Combien de fois je dois te dire de ne pas m'appeler comme ça ? » Répondit elle, la voix lassée.

-« Bah quoi, c'est flatteur pourtant ! » dit Damon avec un faux air étonné.

-« Peu importe. Tu peux me prêter ton téléphone, s'il te plait ? » Lui demanda –elle d'une voix douce.

-« Pourquoi faire ? » La questionna-il.

-« Pour appeler une dépanneuse, je suis tombée en panne si tu n'as pas remarqué. » Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Et qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? » Demanda-il avec un sourire en coin.

-« Entre amis, on peut se rendre service non ? » Dit Bonnie avec un sourire charmeur.

-« Ah bon ? On est amis ? » Répondit Damon avec un sourcil levé.

-« Alliés, si tu préfères. Bon tu m'aides ou pas ? » Dit elle en soufflant.

-« Je te propose mieux. J'appelle la dépanneuse. Et dès que ta voiture est réparée je te la rapporte. Mais ce sera pas gratuit.»

Bonnie soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Damon souria.

-« Très bien, qu'est ce que tu veux en échange ? » Demanda-elle.

-« Je veux que tu me laisses entrer chez toi… »Dit-Il.

Bonnie le coupa.

-« Jamais ! » S'exclama-elle.

-« ET (il insista sur le et) que tu dormes au manoir ce soir. »

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre et regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas de cabine de téléphone, pas de passants.

« Sexy witchie, désolé mais je n'ai pas ton temps, je vais devoir partir… » Dit Damon en allumant le moteur de sa voiture.

-« Attends ! C'est d'accord ! » S'écria Bonnie.

Damon souria, heureux de sa petite victoire. Bonnie prit son sac et le nécessaire dans sa voiture. Pendant ce temps le vampire aux yeux bleus appelait un dépanneur, qui devait arriver dans dix minutes. Il demanda la clé de son véhicule à Bonnie qui la lui donna avec regret. Il s'occupa des formalités et raccrocha, puis il fit signe à Bonnie de monter, elle ouvrit la portière.

-« Hep hep hep stop ! Essuies toi les pieds ! Tu ne vas pas salir mon bébé ! » S'écria-il.

Bonnie le regarda les yeux ronds. Elle souffla et frotta ses chaussures contre le goudron, puis monta à bord. L'habitacle sentait entièrement le parfum viril et boisé de son possesseur. Dès qu'ils virent la dépanneuse dans le rétroviseur embarquer la voiture de Bonnie, Damon descendit de la voiture donner la clé de Bonnie au mécanicien, puis ils s'en allèrent.

-« Tu as de la chance que je n'aies pas d'autre moyen de me sortir de ce pétrin. Sinon je n'aurais jamais accepté.» Dit-elle en regardant devant elle.

-« Tu as de la chance que je soies de bonne humeur et généreux, et que je veux qu'Elena aies une bonne image de moi. Sinon je ne te l'aurais jamais proposé. » Répondit Damon sur le même ton, toujours avec son sourire sarcastique encré sur son visage.

-« Ah donc c'est pour ça que tu veux que je dorme au manoir ? Pour qu'Elena pense que tu es quelqu'un de bien qui aide sa meilleure amie ? » Demanda-elle avec étonnement.

-« Evidemment. » Dit-il l'air renfrogné.

Bonnie ria.

-« Mon pauvre ! » S'exclama-elle.

-« Il y a quoi de drôle ? » Lui demanda-il.

-« Elena sait parfaitement qu'on ne se supporte pas et que tu ne ferais jamais ça sans but précis. Elle sait aussi que tu es prêt à tout pour l'avoir. Et tu n'es pas quelqu'un de bien. » Avoua-elle l'air satisfait.

-« Peut être. Mais si je ne l'aurais pas fait, que quelque chose t'arrive et qu'elle sait que je t'ai laissée, elle m'en voudrait toute sa vie. Et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien selon toi tu ne me connais pas, Bon-Bon ! » Déclara-il.

-« Et bien, pour le peu que je connais ça me suffit ! » Dit-elle.

-« Mais dis moi, on ne serait pas jalouse par hasard, sexy witchie ? » Répondit Damon avec un grand sourire.

-« Moi, jalouse ? Jamais d'la vie ! Non ça me soule juste que tu te serves de moi pour tes plans foireux. De toute façon Elena ne voudra jamais de toi. » Déclara-elle en regardant devant elle.

-« C'est ça. Tu es jalouse. » Conclut-il, toujours sur le même ton.

-« Mais n'importe quoi, moi jalouse d'Elena à cause de Damon Salvatore ! On aura tout entendu ! » Dit elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite et en roulant des yeux.

-« Tu ne veux pas l'avouer, très bien. Moi je sais la vérité. » Répondit-il.

-« Mais quelle vérité ? Je te déteste de tout mon être Damon ! Tu me sors par les yeux !» Cria-elle.

Damon souria. Il avait gagné. Bonnie regarda par sa vitre. Damon la vit, et il se disait… qu'elle n'était plutôt pas mal, voire même très jolie. Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi sainte nitouche et désagréable avec lui... Si seulement, elle ne le haïssait pas et qu'il 'n'aimait' pas sa meilleure amie… A propos d'Elena, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'elle avait choisi son frère et non lui. Suivant cela, ses 'sentiments ' pour elle s'estompaient. Sans doute qu'il voulait voler Elena à son frère comme il lui avait arraché Katherine. Damon s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aimait pas réellement Elena, mais qu'elle l'avait troublée, de sa ressemblance avec son ex-vampire de petite amie. Il regardait Bonnie, jetant des coups d'œil sur la route. Ses belles boucles brunes entouraient son visage, faisant ressortir sa peau caramel et ses yeux verts émeraude reflétant sa force et sa détermination. Et il y avait toujours cette lueur de colère quand elle le regardait, ce qui la rendait encore plus intéressante selon lui. Il adorait les femmes et les défis. Il la provoquait souvent et la jeune sorcière était très spontanée, elle s'énervait rapidement. La vérité c'est qu'il aimait se disputer avec et qu'elle était pour lui une grande distraction. Chaque dispute entre eux était une guerre visant à qui sortira de ses gonds en premier. Et il gagnait la plupart du temps.

-« Tu as fini de me mater ? » Demanda Bonnie, regardant toujours par la vitre.

Damon détourna automatiquement la tête.

-« Faut dire que t'es tellemeeeeeeeent jolie ! » Dit Damon en souriant.

« Tu auras deviné que je rigolais j'espère. » Reprit-il.

Bonnie roula des yeux.

-« Damon ? » Dit Bonnie en le regardant.

-« Oui Bon-Bon ? » Demanda Damon avec un large sourire.

-« Je te hais, vampire.» Dit-elle férocement.

-« Moi aussi je t'aime sexy witchie. » Répondit-il, mimant un baiser en fermant les yeux dans le vide.

Ils arrivèrent devant la maison de la jeune métisse, Damon se gara et descendit, suivi par Bonnie. Il ferma sa voiture à distance et attendit devant la porte d'entrée. Bonnie lui lança un regard noir et passa devant lui qui souriait, elle voulait le lui arracher du visage.

-« Faut savoir se faire confiance, entre amis. » Dit-il.

-« Très drôle ! » Répondit –elle avec sarcasme.

Elle prit ses clés dans son sac et ouvrit la porte de chez elle. Elle entra à l'intérieur, et se mit face à lui, souriante. Elle claqua la porte et s'en alla lorsqu'elle entendit Damon.

-« Tu me prenais pour un idiot, sexy witchie ? Tu me blesses là ! Je te rappelle que je sais ou sont tes clés et ta voiture tandis que toi non ! Alors viens vite ouvrir à ton Damon Chéri ! » Cria Damon.

-« Merde, merde, merde ! » Râla Bonnie.

Bonnie alla rouvrir la porte d'entrée, une main sur la hanche et l'autre sur la porte. Elle le regardait avec dédain et énervement.

-« Et s'il te plait sois polie ! C'est pas beau une fille vulgaire. Ah si, sur toi c'est très sexy ! » Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Elle le regardait sans rien dire.

« Bon, tu attends la neige pour me faire entrer ? » Demanda-il en s'impatientant, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Bonnie souffla et le regarda.

-« Tu peux… » Dit Bonnie d'une petite voix.

-« Oui je peux… ? » Répondit-il.

-« Entres. » Chuchota-elle.

Elle ouvrit sa porte en grand et se mit sur le coté, elle baissa les yeux en passant une main dans ses cheveux et en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« T'as intérêt à me ramener ma voiture dès qu'elle est réparée. » Souffla-elle.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle se retrouva plaquée au mur derrière sa porte d'entrée, ses poignets serrés par des mains de fer, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle leva les yeux et vit l'intense regard bleu glacial de l'homme surnaturel. Son corps était collé contre le sien, et extraordinairement chaud, pour un vampire pensa-elle. Elle le regardait, une expression de surprise et d'étonnement dans ses orbes vertes, la bouche entrouverte, respirant difficilement. Damon, quant à lui la fixait, faisant la navette entre ses yeux et ses lèvres roses et charnues… Elles avaient l'air délicieuses. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, la folie, sans doute. Mais pour le moment, il avait seulement une folle envie de l'embrasser.

« Qu'est ce… » Commença-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que des lèvres douces s'écrasèrent contre les siennes et qu'une langue forçait le barrage de ses dents.

Note de l'auteur : MOUHAHAHAHA, quelle sadique je fais ^^Depuis le temps que vous l'attendiez ce rapprochement Bamon ! Vous l'avez voulu, vous l'avez ! A bientôt pour un prochain chapitre et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review !

.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Surprises, surprises !

Hi ! Me revoilà non non je n'ai pas disparu : P Désolée du retard, j'ai été surbookée ! Alors j'avoue, j'ai été cruelle à la fin du chapitre 5 ! Mais vous allez enfin savoir ce qui va se passer, contentes ? Place au chapitre 6, Enjoy les Girls ! :D (Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries ni la chanson I want It all) Euh, petite suggestion, en écrivant ce chapitre j'ai écouté 1+1 de Beyoncé et Ride For You des Danity Kane.

Chapitre 6 : Surprises, surprises !

Bonnie ouvra les yeux de surprise, elle était choquée, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle se débattait, tentait de le repousser, mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger d'un pouce. Au contraire, puis elle se débattait, plus la proximité entre eux disparaissait, la faisant respirer difficilement. Puis elle s'abandonna à lui, refermant les yeux et savourant les sensations qu'il lui procurait. Elle réfléchira aux conséquences plus tard. Pourquoi Damon avait posé ses lèvres sur les siennes, mordillait sa lèvre inférieure si tendrement, et léchait ses dents afin de pénétrer dans sa cavité buccale ? Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Ils étaient censés se haïr, se hurler dessus et non agir ainsi ! Il était censé aimer sa meilleure amie, la vouloir à tout prix, pas l'embrasser elle ! Peut-être qu'il l'utilisait pour parvenir à Elena ? « Ce salaud de vampire ose m'embrasser ! Repousses le, qu'est ce que t'attends ! » Voilà ce que Bonnie se disait. Mais elle fit tout le contraire de sa pensée, et laissa la langue de Damon entrer, jouant avec la sienne. Leurs langues se lancèrent dans un ballet subtil, se battant pour la dominance, Damon remporta leur duel. Leur baiser était sensuel, sauvage et très sexy. Il y avait une connexion, une alchimie évidente entre les deux êtres surnaturels. Ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre. Bonnie n'avait jamais ressenti cela. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps et du lieu il n'y avait que leur baiser, leurs langues jouant ensemble qui comptait. C'était comme si elle revivait, comme si elle avait mis son corps entier dans une prise électrique. Elle ressentait des papillons dans l'estomac, son bas ventre commençait sérieusement à devenir chaud, manifestant sa présence. Oui, elle commençait à ressentir du désir pour lui. Mais elle n'avait pas le droit et refusait de le reconnaitre. Non elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas continuer de l'embrasser de la sorte, de suçoter ses lèvres oh combien douces et lisses, de jouer avec sa langue qui avait un arôme légèrement sucré et un arrière gout piquant de bourbon. Elle ne pouvait pas, mais elle continuait à l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Elle ne put se retenir de gémir. A son plus grand regret -même si elle ne voulait pas le reconnaitre- Damon se détacha d'elle, et la regarda dans les yeux, il avait les pupilles dilatées et noircies. S'il ne se serait pas arrêté, il allait être obligé de faire des choses pas très catholiques. Et il ne voulait pas la forcer. Quoique, une sorcière d'habitude si insolente soumise à lui… L'idée lui plaisait bien. Elle avait les lèvres légèrement gonflées, comme s'ils elles l'appelaient à réitérer leur baiser. Bonnie reprenait son souffle, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension. Il la regardait dans ses yeux, ses magnifiques iris verts, semblables à une forêt dense.

-« Euh… Excuses moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Oublies ça. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Sur ces mots, Bonnie n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser, qu'il avait disparu et qu'elle entendait le crissement de ses pneus, elle se retrouvait seule. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres rosies... « Mon Dieu. Damon Salvatore, celui que je hais plus que tout, m'a embrassée. Et je ne l'ai pas repoussé. Le pire, c'est que j'ai aimé ça. » La jeune sorcière secoua la tête, voulant chasser ses idées selon elle folles. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure –c'était un tic chez elle lorsqu'elle était nerveuse- puis monta à l'étage prendre une douche histoire de se remettre les idées en place. Elle mit donc son téléphone à charger, prit une serviette et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Elle se déshabilla, et entra dans la douche. Mais même sous l'eau tiède, rien n'y faisait. Elle pensait toujours à ce qui s'était passé, c'était plus fort qu'elle. A sa sortie de la douche, son téléphone sonna, l'appel était d'un numéro non enregistré. Elle décrocha.

-« Allo ? » Dit-elle.

-« Bonnie ? » Répondit une voix d'homme.

-« Oui ? » Dit-elle, surprise.

-« C'est Tyler, tu vas bien ? » Demanda-il.

-« Ah, oui ça va et toi ? »

-« Ca va. C'est Matt qui m'a donné ton numéro. »

-« Ok. »

-« Euh oui, donc je voulais te demander mon entrainement de demain soir est annulé on peut se voir pour réviser au lieu de mercredi ? »

-« Hum, oui oui ça ne me dérange pas. »

-« Cool ! Et… ça te dirait… qu'on mange un bout, après ? »

-« Euh… »

-« Si tu ne veux pas, y'a pas de soucis tu sais. »

-« Non, non c'est d'accord, t'inquiètes pas ! Le problème c'est que ma voiture est tombée en panne alors pour rentrer… »

-« Je pourrai te déposer chez toi si tu veux. »

-« Bah merci beaucoup, c'est gentil. »

-« De rien, je te dois au moins ça pour m'aider ! »

-« Y'a pas de quoi. »

-« Bon je dois y aller, on se voit demain ? »

-« Oui, à demain. Salut ! »

-« Bisous. »

Bonnie raccrocha, un sourire suspendu sur ses lèvres. Elle envoya un message à Caroline et Elena :

« Les filles, avec Jeremy c'est fini… »

Caroline lui répondit : « Ah… Et ça va ? D'un côté tant mieux, comme ça tu pourras attaquer Tyler ! »

Bonnie secoua la tête en riant à moitié en le lisant. Elena lui répondit :

« Je suis désolée, Bonnie… Mon frère est con des fois… Tu vas bien ? »

Bonnie leur répondit : « Oui, je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas ! D'ailleurs, devinez qui vient de m'appeler ? Tyler ! Il me propose qu'on mange après les révisions ! Et au fait ma voiture est tombée en panne –' »

Caroline : « Hum, quelque chose me dit que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil Bon Bon ! Fonce ! T'as besoin de passer à autre chose ! Et pour ta voiture, désolée demain matin je ne peux pas venir te chercher, je dors chez Matt ce soir alors passer chez toi ça fait loin…»

Elena : « T'as répondu oui j'espère ! Mais fais quand même attention à toi, tu connais sa réputation de coureur… Je demanderai à Stefan pour venir te chercher demain matin ! »

Bonnie répondit : « Oui, j'ai dit oui ! Merci Elena, je t'appellerai quand je serai sortie de chez moi ! T'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave Care ! A demain les filles ! »

Caroline : « A demain ! :) »

Elena : « De rien Bon Bon à demain ; D »

Bonnie se disait que ses amies avaient raison, elle devait tirer un trait sur son histoire avec Jeremy. Et Tyler allait sans doute l'y aider. Certainement pas dans le but d'une relation sérieuse, car elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas du tout le type de l'adolescent, mais pour flirter, se changer les idées, et de se sentir désirée. Elle soupira, puis s'habilla et descendit mettre un plat préparé à réchauffer dans le four, des lasagnes. N'ayant pas eu de présence maternelle, elle ne savait pas réellement faire à manger. D'ailleurs, son père était souvent en voyage, sa fille lui rappelait beaucoup trop sa femme décédée, et le faisait trop souffrir. Il rentrait tous les trois-quatre mois environ. Bonnie ayant mit son plat, remonta faire ses devoirs dans sa chambre, et redescendit 30 minutes plus tard le sortir du four. Elle s'installa devant sa télévision et mangea. Une fois son repas terminé, aux alentours de vingt et une heures, elle décida d'appeler une certaine personne qui connaissait le lieu exact de sa voiture. Damon Salvatore, qui avait osé l'embrasser un peu plus tôt dans la journée… Elle chercha donc son numéro dans son répertoire et l'appela. Une voix enregistrée de femme lui indiqua que ce numéro n'était plus attribué. Etrange. Elle le rappela plusieurs fois, mais toujours le même résultat. Elle souffla, alla se brosser les dents puis se coucher.

Le lendemain, Bonnie se leva sans difficulté, contrairement au jour précédent. Elle alla prendre sa douche, puis s'habilla : Une chemise souple à carreaux noire et blanche et une veste blazer cintrée noire, un penta court en jeans et des derbys noirs. Ca fera l'affaire pensa-elle. Elle fit un chignon coiffé-décoiffé, laissant des mèches s'en échapper, s'était 'à la mode' selon son amie fashionista, Caroline Forbes. Elle mit ensuite des clous, des faux diamants blancs. Elle traça le contour de son œil avec du khôl noir, cela intensifia son regard et elle y ajouta une touche de mascara. Elle s'aspergea légèrement de parfum puis elle descendit prendre un bol de céréales et un verre de jus d'orange qu'elle mangea en moins de cinq minutes. Elle monta à l'étage se brosser les dents et prendre son sac puis redescendit prendre ses clés et ferma la porte d'entrée, lorsqu'elle entendit klaxonner derrière elle. Elle se retourna, étonnée. La jeune adolescente aux yeux verts vit Tyler en voiture. Bonnie était gênée, avec un sourire timide. Elle se dirigea vers lui, il baissa sa vitre.

-« Hey, Tyler ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-elle.

-« Salut ! Bah comme tu m'as dit hier que ta voiture était tombée en panne, alors, j'ai pensé que je pouvais te déposer au lycée… Monte ! » Dit-il en faisant un signe d'encouragement à Bonnie.

-« Merci c'est gentil ! » Répondit-elle avec un sourire charmeur

Il lui souria en retour puis elle fit le tour de la voiture et monta. Elle se pencha vers lui pour lui faire la bise et attacha sa ceinture.

-« Waouh, t'es super belle. Et tu sens super bon… » Complimenta Tyler.

Bonnie rougit légèrement, et fit un sourire timide.

-« Merci Tyler, et encore merci de me déposer au lycée ce matin ! T'es adorable ! » Dit Bonnie.

-« Oh de rien, c'est normal ! » Répondit-il en souriant.

Il démarra. Bonnie envoya un message à Elena : « Pas la peine de passer me chercher, Tyler me ramène ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Elena lui répondit : « Et ben, quel gentleman ! On se voit en cours ! »

Bonnie pouffa de rire. Tyler l'observa, et souria à son tour.

« Donc, avec Jeremy… c'est fini ? » Demanda-il avec de l'hésitation dans la voix.

-« Oui, comment tu sais ? » Répondit-elle étonnée.

-« Je vous ai vus sur le parking, hier en allant à l'entrainement, je suis désolé. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd… » Dit-il.

-« Oh, ce n'est pas grave tu sais, c'est qu'on n'était pas faits pour être ensemble… » Dit-elle.

Il y eut un léger blanc, lorsque Bonnie entendit la chanson de Kat Graham, I Want It All. (P'tit clin d'œil ^_^)

« J'adore cette chanson ! » S'exclama-elle.

Tyler augmenta le son de la radio, Bonnie chantait le refrain en même temps que la chanteuse.

« Vas-y, chantes avec moi ! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII WAAAAAANT IT AAAAAAAAAAALL ! »

Tyler ria puis répondit :

-« Ok, mais à condition que t'en parles jamais à personne ! » Prévint-il.

Ils chantèrent en chœur jusqu'à la fin de la chanson, ils arrivèrent en même temps au lycée. Tyler se gara et éteignit la radio, défit sa ceinture, Bonnie fit de même. Elle voulut ouvrir la portière mais Tyler l'arrêta.

-« Attends ! »

Il descendit rapidement du véhicule et fit le tour, venant ouvrir la portière à Bonnie. Bonnie qui était étonnée, souria.

-« Merci ! »

-« De rien ! Tiens, y'a ton ex qui nous regarde. »

Bonnie tourna la tête et vit le regard assassin de Jeremy. Elle baissa les yeux, prit son sac posé à coté d'elle et descendit.

« Bon, je vais y aller, on se voit ce soir ? » Demanda-il.

-« Mais t'as pas cours ? » Questionna-elle.

-« Non, je commence à dix heures moi. » Répondit-il.

-« Mais Tyler ! Il est huit heures ! Fallait pas me déposer si tu commençais aussi tard ! » S'exclama-elle.

-« Oh, c'est rien ! Et puis c'est plus sûr que quelqu'un te ramène au lycée tu sais. » Dit-il.

-« En tout cas c'est super gentil, merci encore. »Dit-elle.

-« De rien ! Tu vas me remercie combien de fois ? C'est normal. Bon on se voit ce soir ? » Demanda-il.

-« Oui, à ce soir ! Tyler ? » Dit-elle.

-« Oui ? » Demanda-il.

-« Tu sais, je ne te pensais pas comme ça. Je suis agréablement surprise. » Avoua-elle.

-« Tant mieux ! » Dit-il en souriant.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue, Bonnie rougit puis lui fit un signe de la main auquel elle répondit. Il monta dans sa voiture et s'en alla. Bonnie se dirigea vers le lycée, et passa devant Jeremy sans lui donner un regard. Il lui attrapa le bras.

-« Tu m'ignores, maintenant ? Tu m'as vite remplacé ! » S'exclama-il

Bonnie soupira puis se retourna.

-« Jeremy, je suis fatiguée de tout ça, nous deux c'est terminé. Alors laisses moi tranquille. » Souffla-elle.

-« Tu ne le connais pas, il te laissera tomber une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait de toi ! Il te fera souffrir ! » Dit-il.

-« Il ne me fera pas souffrir plus que toi lorsque tu as décidé de faire une pause ! Je commençais réellement à t'aimer, Jer. Mais mes sentiments sont partis avec toi, lorsque tu as passé la porte du manoir. » Avoua-elle.

Jeremy cligna lentement des yeux, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Bonnie se dégagea et rejoignit ses amies en cours de Littérature. Le reste de la journée se passa sans événement particulier, Caroline organisait la fête d'Elena dans la plus grande discrétion et Bonnie n'avait pas parlé du baiser qu'elle avait partagé avec Damon. Il était à présent dix-huit heures dix lorsque Bonne était devant la porte du Mystic Grill. Caroline l'avait obligée à arriver en retard, c'était selon elle obligatoire au premier rendez vous. Bonnie poussa la porte du café-bar-restaurant, et sonda les lieux à la recherche d'un certain jeune homme, lorsque quelqu'un la héla.

-« Bonnie, je suis là ! » Dit une voix forte.

Bonnie regarda en direction de la voix et vit Tyler, assis sur une banquette vers le billard. Elle sourit puis le rejoignit.

-« Salut ! Alors la journée, ça a été ? » Demanda-il, enthousiaste.

-« Hey. Oh, une journée banale tu sais. » Répondit-elle.

Elle s'installa face à lui.

« Bon, on commence ? » Dit-elle.

-« C'est parti ! Et maintenant c'est à moi de te remercier, pour m'aider. » Dit-il en souriant.

-« De rien ! » Répondit-elle

Ils commencèrent donc à travailler, Bonnie lui expliquait clairement les bases et les origines de la Guerre de Sécession, et Tyler trouvait qu'elle était vraiment belle lorsqu'elle était concentrée. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils travaillaient.

« Donc, la Guerre de Sécession était…? »

-« Etait une guerre civile survenue entre 1861 et 1865, opposant les Etats Unis d'Amérique dirigés par Abraham Lincoln aux Etats confédérés d'Amérique dirigés par Jefferson Davis, rassemblant onze États esclavagistes du Sud qui avaient fait sécession des États-Unis. L'Union comprenait tous les États abolitionnistes et cinq États « frontaliers » esclavagistes, et était dirigée par le Parti républicain. L'évènement qui déclencha cette guerre fut le bombardement de Fort Sumter, le 12 avril 1861, et le conflit prit fin officiellement à l'issue de la bataille d'Appomattox le 9 avril 1865, même si les combats perdurèrent dans l'Ouest jusqu'à la mi-mai 1865 (bataille de Palmito Ranch). Elle met fin à l'esclavage aux États-Unis, restaure l'Union et renforce le rôle du gouvernement fédéral. » (Merci Wiki ^-^)

-« Eh bah voilà ! Tu sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir ! » S'exclama Bonnie souriante.

-« Avec une bonne prof ça aide ! » Dit-il.

Bonnie rougit.

« Bon, on va diner ailleurs, où ici ça te va ? »

-« Non, non, ici c'est parfait ! Tu permets, je vais aux toilettes vite fait. »

-« Je t'attendrai pour commander. »

-« A tout de suite. »

Bonnie se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes, pour se remaquiller. En sortant, dans le couloir, elle rejoignait Tyler lorsqu'une voix la fit se retourner.

-« Alors comme ça, de cougar tu passe à zoophile sexy witchie ? » Dit une voix pleine de sarcasme

Cette voix. Celle de Damon Salvatore. L'insupportable mais oh combien sexy Damon Salvatore. Ce vampire qui l'avait embrassé et avait disparu la minute d'après. Bonnie se retourna, affronta ce regard bleu glacial qui lui donnait si chaud. Il portait l'une de ses nombreuses vestes en cuir noires avec un pantalon et un t-shirt noir. Il avait un verre de whisky à la main et toujours son sourire sarcastique indélébile. Décidément, le noir était sa couleur et Bonnie ne le voyait pas porter autre chose.

-« Pardon ? » S'exclama elle choquée.

-« Tu as très bien entendu. » Répondit-il.

-« De un c'était Mason l'oncle de Tyler qui était loup-garou que tu as tué, pas lui ! Et de deux je ne suis pas une cougar ! Et puis je n'ai pas de jugements à recevoir d'un vampire alcoolique coureur de jupons ! » S'écria-elle.

-« Mouais. » Répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel et en faisant la moue, ce qu'il avait le don de l'énerver.

-« Et d'ailleurs, comment tu sais pour moi et Jeremy ? » Demanda-elle.

-« Le message, Bon Bon. Je vous ai entendus au manoir, je me suis dit que j'allais te faire une petite blague. » Dit-il, comme si c'était une évidence.

Bonnie ouvrit grand les yeux, le regardait, choquée. Damon rit face à l'expression du visage de la jeune sorcière.

-« C'était… C'était toi ? Mais pourquoi ? » S'écria-elle, l'étonnement laissant place à la colère sur son visage.

-« Pour voir ton visage en ce moment ! Tu es tellement prévisible c'était obligé que tu tombes dans le panneau, sexy witchie. Et tu sais comme j'adore te taquiner. » Il ria.

-« Tu n'es qu'un… qu'un… » Dit-elle, de la rage dans la voix et le regard.

-« Qu'un connard, une pourriture, un salaud, oui je sais. Je volais simplement m'amuser ! » Dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bonnie sourit sadiquement, ce qui l'étonna. Damon sentit son derrière se réchauffer de plus en plus, il lui brûlait à présent, comme s'il s'était assis sur un volcan ! Il sursauta et hurla, tapant sur son derrière avec ses mains pour éteindre le feu, puis il se frotta contre le mur. Bonnie lui donna un anévrysme, il s'effondra sur le sol. Elle vint s'agenouiller près de lui.

-« Ca, c'est pour t'être foutue de moi et la prochaine fois ce sera devant et derrière que je cramerai. » Chuchota-elle.

Elle lui redonna un anévrysme, il se tenait la tête en criant de douleur.

« Et ça, pour m'avoir embrassée sans en avoir l'autorisation. »

Elle se releva et s'en alla, le laissant sur le sol. Elle rejoignit Tyler qui commençait à s'impatienter.

« Désolée, j'ai croisé quelqu'un en cours de route. » Dit-elle.

Elle se rassit à sa place.

-« Ah, ce n'est pas grave. On commande ? » Demanda-il.

-« Oui. »

Tyler appela un serveur.

-« Je prends un steak frites, avec en dessert un gâteau au chocolat. Et toi Bonnie ? »

-« Oh, la même chose. »

Le serveur acquiesça et repartit. Bonnie sirotait son verre de Coca lorsque son téléphone sonna, indiquant qu'elle avait un nouveau message. Elle le prit et le lut :

« Je t'ai peut-être embrassée sans ton consentement mais apparemment tu avais apprécié vu tes petits gémissements. Et au fait, je ne te rendrai pas ta voiture tant que tu ne te seras pas excusée pour avoir brûlé mon pantalon préféré. Tchin. »

Bonnie releva la tête de son portable, et vit Damon accoudé au bar avec un nouveau jeans bleu clair et qui lui tendait son verre d'alcool, souriant. Elle vit aussi un jeune homme qui passait en courant au milieu du restaurant, en caleçon.

Voilà pour le chapitre 6 ! Merci de votre lecture, et donnez moi vos impressions en me laissant une review ! Bisous et à bientôt pour le chapitre 7 !


	7. Chapitre 7 : Activités nocturnes

Hey ! Oui, je sais, ça fait longtemps, désolée ! J'avais quelques petits soucis personnels… Mais je suis de retour : ) En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre 7. Moi je dis, peut-être que vous ne sentez pas Tyler parce que vous êtes team Bamon et pas Tonnie ? En effet, Tyler n'est pas celui que vous croyez (pas forcément dans le mauvais sens) et ATTENTION, Soft Lemon à l'horizon ! (je ne veux pas vous effrayer ^^) Bonne lecture ! (Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries)

Chapitre 7 : Activités nocturnes

Bonnie était hors d'elle, pour qui se prenait-il, ce vampire de pacotille ? D'abord lui envoyer des messages charmeurs, ensuite l'embrasser sans son consentement et maintenant 'confisquer' sa voiture ! Sa mâchoire était tendue et sa main crispée autour de son téléphone. Elle souffla puis détourna la tête, échappant à ce regard bleu glacial ensorcelant. Elle se concentra sur l'adolescent précocement bâti comme un frigo devant elle. Elle sourit à Tyler, qui lui sourit en retour.

- « Tout vas bien ? T'as l'air tendue. » Demanda-il.

-« Oui, oui ça va, ne t'en fait pas. » Répondit-elle avec un faux sourire.

Le serveur apporta leurs assiettes, le quater back se jeta sur ses frites françaises, tandis que la jeune sorcière picorait les siennes. D'habitude, elle était une jeune fille avec beaucoup d'appétit. Mais cette fois là, non.

« Vas te faire foutre. Et encore je reste polie. » Voilà ce qu'elle pianota sur son téléphone. Elle appuya sur envoyer, tout en lançant un regard empli de colère et de dégoût au buveur de sang. Ce dernier prit son mobile, et souleva les sourcils en lisant le message. Il prit un air blessé et porta une main à son cœur.

« Tu me fais du mal, tu le sais sexy witchie ? J'attends tes excuses ! Tu sais ou me trouver de toute façon. » Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel. Damon finit d'un trait son verre de bourbon, se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il avait évidemment obligé le serveur à transformer son commerce en open-bar. Il fit un signe d'au revoir avec la main à Bonnie et son sourire en coin arrogant. Bonnie fit une grimace et mangea un bout de son steak. Tyler l'ayant vue, se retourna afin de voir à qui cela était destiné, et il vit Damon Salvatore, celui qui avait torturé, puis assassiné son oncle. Il grogna et détourna la tête.

-« Toi aussi, tu ne le supportes pas ? » Demanda-elle.

-« J'ai simplement des envies de meurtre à chaque fois que je le voit. » Dit-il

-« Bienvenue au club ! » S'exclama-elle.

Ils se sourirent puis continuèrent de manger. Bonnie prit une gorgée de son Coca puis se racla la gorge.

-« Tyler, je peux te poser une question ? » Dit-elle hésitante.

-« Bien sûr. Vas-y. » L'encouragea-il.

-« Tu… tu n'aurais pas pu trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour te faire réviser ? Pas que ça me gêne hein, mais c'est une simple curiosité. » Demanda-elle.

-« Oui, j'aurais pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre, mais je voulais que ce soit toi, parce que j'ai envie de mieux te connaitre et tu… tu me plais.»

Bonnie leva les sourcils d'étonnement puis rougit. Elle resta muette, laissant un silence gênant pendant environ une minute.

-« Merci… Bah au moins, t'es direct ! » Dit-elle.

Tyler rit.

-« Oui, assez. » Répondit-il.

Ils terminèrent donc de diner, en bavardant dans le but d'en apprendre plus sur l'autre. Bonnie découvrait des choses sur Tyler qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, des centres d'intérêts qu'ils avaient en commun. Par exemple, leur adoration pour le cinéma, les sports d'équipes… Elle le prenait pour un coureur de jupons, qui pensait avec son entrejambe tout comme son ennemi-allié de toujours mais en en apprenant plus sur lui, elle le trouvait gentil, attentionné et doux. Sans oublier qu'il était particulièrement attirant, elle trouvait son sourire tellement sexy. Ils avaient terminé de manger, l'adolescent réglait la facture et laissa un pourboire généreux au serveur. Il se leva, et aida Bonnie à enfiler sa veste. Elle le remercia, puis ils sortirent du Mystic Grill et se dirigèrent vers le parking. Il lui ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et elle le remercia encore puis monta dans le véhicule. Il monta à son tour et démarra.

-« C'était cool, aussi bien les révisions, qu'après. » Dit-il.

-« Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai passé une bonne soirée. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

-« Tant mieux alors ! J'espère que y'en aura d'autres. » Dit il en souriant également.

-« Moi aussi ! » Répondit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Dix minutes plus tard, Tyler était garé devant la maison de la jeune sorcière. Il descendit lui ouvrir la portière et la raccompagna sur le porche de sa maison. Ils se fixèrent pendant une minute en souriant.

-« Bon, et bien, merci pour le diner et de m'avoir déposée, c'est gentil. » Dit-elle timidement.

-« C'est normal. Et merci à toi de m'avoir aidé, pour les révisions. » Répondit-il.

-« De rien ! Tâche de ne rien oublier d'ici l'évaluation ! » S'exclama-elle.

-« Ouh là, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je pense que la Guerre de Sécession restera dans ma mémoire pendant environ quinze ans ! » Dit-il en souriant.

Ils rirent en cœur, puis un lourd silence prit place. Le jeune homme s'avança vers Bonnie et se baissa afin d'être à son hauteur. Il planta son regard dans le sien et bascula son visage sur le coté. La distance entre eux disparaissait progressivement. L'adolescente aux yeux verts ayant compris son intention, plaça une main sur sa poitrine et le repoussa gentiment. Elle baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-« Je suis désolée, c'est trop tôt, tu comprends… Moi et Jeremy c'est terminé depuis pas si longtemps que ça, c'est encore tout nouveau pour moi. » Dit-elle hésitante.

-« Excuse moi, c'est de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du te presser comme ça. J'attendrai que tu soies prête à passer à autre chose. » Répondit-il.

-« Ce n'est pas grave. On se voit demain ? » Demanda-elle.

-« Oui. A quelle heure tu commences les cours ? » Dit-il.

-« A neuf heures, et toi ? » Répondit-elle.

-« Ah, huit heures. Je ne pourrais pas venir te chercher, désolé. » Dit-il.

-« Ce n'est pas grave, Elena et Stefan vont venir me chercher, je pense. Bon, j'y vais. »

Elle lui fit un sourire timide et un bisou sur la joue qu'il lui rendit.

-« Salut. Et encore merci et désolé. »

-« C'est rien. »

Bonnie ouvrit la porte d'entrée avec ses clés et se retourna faire un dernier au revoir à Tyler et pénétra dans sa maison.

-« Bonne nuit, dors bien ! »

-« Merci et toi rentres bien. »

Tyler se retourna et alla vers sa voiture. Il monta dedans et démarra, déçu. Mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps, pensa-il. Bonnie quant à elle, soupira et se mordit la lèvre. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous, à vouloir l'embrasser aujourd'hui ? Elle se demanda aussi, pourquoi l'avait elle repoussé ? La jeune demoiselle aux yeux verts monta à l'étage prendre une douche, faire ses devoirs, puis elle redescendit faire le ménage et se mit devant la télé. Aux alentours de vingt deux heures, elle décida d'aller se coucher. Elle monta se brosser les dents, puis elle enfila un short et un débardeur à fines bretelles et se mit sous sa couette. Elle vérifia si son réveil était actionné sur son portable et éteignit la lampe de chevet, lorsqu'un bruit sourd attira son attention. Elle ralluma la lampe et s'assit sur son lit.

-« Papa ? C'est toi ? » Demanda-elle hésitante.

-« Eh non, ce n'est pas lui. » Dit une voix grave avec une intonation sarcastique.

Il apparut du coin sombre de sa chambre.

-« Damon ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » S'énerva-elle.

-« Calme-toi, sexy witchie. On va bien s'amuser tous les deux… » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-« Dégages avant que je te tues ! » S'écria-elle.

Il s'approchait lentement d'elle, le regard pervers. Elle voulut lui donner un anévrisme, en vain ! Ses pouvoirs ne fonctionnaient pas. Il se retrouva sur elle sur elle en une demi-seconde, en jetant en arrière la couverture qui séparait leurs corps. Il maintenait ses bras au dessus d'elle avec une main et caressait son corps si doux et parfumé avec l'autre, tout en lui déposant des baisers fiévreux dans le cou. Il l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, Bonnie gémit et lui retira son T-shirt. La sorcière enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, les rendant encore plus proches. Il frissonna de leur proximité. Le vampire lui enleva son débardeur, la laissant poitrine nue. Il sourit.

-« Tu n'étais pas censée vouloir me tuer ? » Dit-il ironiquement, la voix rauque.

-« Chut et embrasses moi. » Répondit-elle le regard empli de luxure.

-« Oh là, ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne ferai pas que t'embrasser, ce soir. »

Il lui embrassa son ventre plat et ses seins, la faisant gémir et haleter. L'adolescente se débâtit et le vampire la libéra de sa poigne de fer. Elle ouvrit le bouton de son jean précipitamment, et fit descendre son pantalon le long de ses jambes, le laissant en boxer, seul tissu recouvrant son imposante virilité.

-« Impatiente, sexy witchie ? » Dit-il

Pour seule réponse elle retira son short et l'embrassa sauvagement. Bonnie se réveilla en sursaut, haletante et recouverte de sueur. Pourquoi diable avait elle rêvé d'elle et de son pire ennemi, sur le point d'avoir des relations sexuelles ?

Et voilà pour le chapitre 7 ! Court je sais, mais c'est les vacances alors vous aurez le suivant rapidement. Merci pour votre lecture, faites moi part de vos avis ! A bientôt et bisous !


	8. Chapitre 8 : Découvertes et révélations

Salut les filles ! Déjà, Joyeux Noël et BONNE ANNEE 2012 ! Je sais je suis en retard, tellement désolée ! Disons que j'ai eu quelques empêchements : Alors, que je tapais tranquillement le chapitre 8 qui était presque terminé, ma petite sœur de 10 ans débarque et me dit que je suis sur l'ordi depuis trop longtemps et qu'elle veut y aller. Je refuse de céder ma place, la bagarre (quotidienne XD) s'en suit, elle essaye de récupérer ma souris USB que j'avais sous la main en tirant le fil relieur comme une malade et il s'arrache complètement ! Résultat, plus de souris ! Bon, je me dis ce n'est pas grave, j'en rachèterai une quand je pourrai ! Je vais donc prendre l'ordinateur portable de mon père (même s'il ne veut pas que je l'utilise), et je vais me mettre à coté du mien pour recopier le chapitre ! Et là, mon ordinateur s'est mis en veille, et je ne connais pas le code pour déverrouiller la session -_-' (Merci Papa !) Donc, je dois retaper TOUT le chapitre ! Bon, je suis motivée, je commence à le taper. Aux alentours de 19h, ma mère demande de lui chauffer de la soupe. Je la chauffe et la lui apporte, l'ordinateur de mon père sur la table basse. Je le déplace d'une main, et la soupe brulante dans l'autre. Et sans que je ne comprenne rien, je vois des petits pois, des carottes sur LE CLAVIER ! J'avais renversé la soupe sans m'en rendre compte ! Résultat, un clavier qui affiche des lettres sans avoir à appuyer dessus, des espaces qui s'effacent ou apparaissent, enfin bref. Bon pour la réparation. Donc, deux ordinateurs fichus en une journée ! C'est vraiment ce qu'on appelle une VDM ! Très bien, maintenant que je vous ai expliqué le pourquoi du comment, je voudrais m'excuser pour le chapitre 7 car c'est le chapitre que j'apprécie le moins quand je le lis, je le trouve trop bâclé. De plus la longueur…pas terrible. Et j'aurais aimé que le soft lemon soit un peu plus subtil et moins « cru ». Enfin je veux dire qu'en le lisant, on se rend compte que j'étais pressée par le temps. Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma merveilleuse vie (Non, sans blague ^^), et je vous laisse à la lecture du chapitre 8 (un peu compliqué, si vous ne le comprenez pas demandez moi), j'espère meilleur que le précédent. Et encore désolée pour le retard ! (Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries)

Chapitre 8 : Découvertes et révélations

Bonnie était assise sur son lit en tailleur, réveillée à cause d'un rêve –cauchemar ?- érotique la mettant en scène ainsi que Damon. Elle passa une main dans ses boucles brunes et se mordit la lèvre. Cela ne lui était JAMAIS arrivé. Pas même avec Jeremy. Depuis quand, était elle une ado en chaleur, qui fantasmait ? Mais ce que la jeune sorcière trouvait très étrange, c'était qu'elle avait rêvé de Damon. Damon qu'elle était censée ne pas pouvoir se voir même en peinture. Certes, ils arrivaient à coopérer ensemble quelques fois, quand des menaces se profilaient. Mais elle ne devait pas oublier qu'il avait failli la tuer, que c'était de sa faute si sa meilleure amie était une buveuse de sang et que… sa grand-mère était morte d'une certaine manière à cause de lui. De plus, elle le trouvait arrogant, narcissique, abject, odieux, et toutes sortes d'adjectifs péjoratifs. Mais… il était tellement sexy et tellement attirant. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus-gris, ses lèvres charnues, ses cheveux de jais à l'apparence brillante et soyeuse qui faisaient ressortir sa peau pâle à souhait, sa carrure parfaite, ses bras musclés mais pas trop, sa poitrine et ses abdominaux célestes dessinés à travers ses t-shirts, sans oublier… son derrière. Son si joli petit derrière moulé dans ses jeans noirs… Rien qu'habillé, il était chaud, alors nu, elle ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer. Enfin si elle pouvait… Mais Seigneur, qu'arrivait-il à Bonnie Bennett ? Ou était passée la Bonnie Bennett timide et innocente ? C'était comme si, une autre personne avait pris possession d'elle et que toutes ces pensées étaient axées sur le vampire. Non, ce n'était pas du tout normal. Vraiment pas. Bonnie repensa aux derniers événements mystiques où elle était avec lui. C'était il y a environ trois jours, il l'avait aidée à ressusciter, en récitant une formule. Il l'avait aidée à ressusciter… Ce n'était pas rien. Bonnie eut un éclair, sauta de son lit prendre son grimoire au dessus de son armoire et se rassit dans la même position. Elle feuilleta rapidement les pages du livre ancien, toutefois avec précaution, lorsqu'elle la trouva. La formule de résurrection, celle qui désactivait le sort de pétrification (ou de simulation mortuaire). Bonnie la relut, n'y trouvant rien de spécial, puis tourna la page. Un petit paragraphe y était inscrit. La jeune sorcière fronça les sourcils puis commença sa lecture.

-« Ce sort fonctionne qu'en cas si celui de pétrification est effectué. Il est irréalisable sans la puissance et l'accord des Cent Sorcières de Salem, qui décident de la destinée du sorcier. Si elles refusent de l'aider à revenir à la vie, le sorcier restera définitivement mort. » Lut-elle.

Cela Bonnie le savait déjà, elle l'avait même vécu. Mais le paragraphe n'était pas terminé. Elle reprit donc sa lecture.

« La personne récitant la formule doit obligatoirement être d'origine surnaturelle et doit avoir une relation établie avec le sorcier basée sur l'un de ses ressentis : l'amour, la haine, l'amitié ou l'attirance physique, un de ces quatre doit obligatoirement être présent chez les deux êtres surnaturels pendant le sort.»

Par contre, Bonnie ne savait pas cela. Elle avait créé le plan visant à anéantir Klaus avec Damon, car il était le seul au courant et elle trouvait donc normal que ce soit lui qui récite la formule.

« Si les Cent Sorcières de Salem acceptent d'aider le sorcier et que celui-ci revient à la vie, Sa relation avec l'autre être surnaturel et leurs ressentis l'un envers l'autre vont se renforcer et être exagérés. Cela durera une semaine, à la fin de laquelle tout reviendra à la normalité, sauf si les ressentis sont véritables et extrêmement forts, ils persisteront et seront irrémédiables. Ceci est la conséquence du sort de résurrection.»

La bouche de l'adolescente aux yeux vert mousse fit un O. Elle comprenait tout à présent. Elle et le vampire n'étais pas du tout amoureux, ni ennemis, vu qu'ils collaboraient ensemble, mais ils n'étaient tout de même pas amis. Il ne restait que cela. L'attirance physique. Elle et Damon étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, mais cela était masqué par la haine beaucoup plus forte qu'ils ressentaient auparavant… Le cerveau de la jeune sorcière bouillonnait. Non, c'était impossible… Donc elle… désirait, ce… ce vampire ? Et lui, la désirait également ? Impossible, du moins pas de son coté. Puis elle pensa à son rêve. Il était la preuve, qu'elle avait envie de Damon Salvatore. Et c'était donc pour cela qu'il l'avait embrassée aussi spontanément ! La jeune sorcière referma son grimoire et le remit à sa place. Puis elle se coucha dans son lit et admira le plafond. Elle prit son téléphone, il indiquait six heures cinquante et une. Elle écrivit : « Rdv sur le parking du lycée à 17h. Viens avec ma voiture si tu ne veux pas perdre un autre pantalon et ce qu'il ya dedans. » Et appuya sur envoyer. Le receveur du texto n'était personne d'autre que le vampire aux yeux bleus, qui dormait avec un sourire coquin sur le visage. Oh non, ce n'était pas du tout le moment de se réveiller, son rêve était merveilleux. Sa petite sexy witchie lui faisait un striptease de folie et elle était sur le point de retirer un dernier vêtement stratégique. Le buveur de sang grogna lorsqu'il entendit son nouveau téléphone sonner. Il ne savait toujours pas comment le mettre en mode silencieux et combattant son envie de le jeter contre le mur, il appuya sur le bouton de déverrouillage et grimaça face à la lumière vive qui émanait de son petit bijou technologique. Mais lorsqu'il vit l'originaire du message, un sourire en coin vint se former sur ses lèvres qui s'élargit lorsqu'il lit le message.

« Oh là, j'ai hâte d'y être ! Et pour venir avec ta voiture, mouais, ça dépendra de mon humeur et de ton attitude envers moi ; ) A demain sexy witchie. »

Le vampire centenaire appuya sur envoyer, redéposa son mobile, voulant absolument reprendre là où en était son magnifique rêve. Il allait bien s'amuser avec sa petite sorcière. Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel devant sa réponse, puis déposa son Smartphone et ferma les yeux en espérant grappiller deux trois heures de sommeil.

Huit heures dix, le réveil de la belle exotique sonna, la faisant ouvrir les yeux. Elle n'avait finalement pas réussi à s'endormir. Elle sortit lentement de son lit et s'étira en soupirant puis elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et entra dans la douche, s'en suivit la toilette quotidienne. Aux alentours de huit heures quarante, Bonnie sortit de chez elle habillée d'une veste en cuir noire avec en dessous un débardeur à dos nageur gris légèrement décolleté également un jean bleu foncé moulant, de ballerines grises. Lorsqu'elle s'était vue avant de partir, sa veste lui fit penser à Damon. Elle sourit légèrement à cette pensée et rejeta ses boucles brunes derrière son épaule, puis elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela sa meilleure amie Elena.

-« Hey, Lena, je suis prête, je vous attends. »

-« Hey, OK, on arrive. »

Une fois la brève conversation terminée, elle remit son portable dans la poche de son pantalon et patienta environ cinq minutes lorsqu'elle vit la voiture qui s'arrêta devant elle. Elle grimpa sur le siège passager derrière le conducteur et attacha sa ceinture. La jeune sorcière leva les yeux et vit le sourire de sa meilleure amie.

-« Salut Bon-Bon ! Ca va ? Bien dormi ? »

Bonnie fit une grimace puis lui sourit en retour.

-« Hey. Oui ça va merci. Pas trop bien mais bon, c'était rien, juste un mauvais rêve. Salut Stefan ! » Dit-elle en regardant Stefan dans le rétroviseur.

-« Salut Bonnie. » Répondit-il un léger sourire sur les lèvres en aquiesçant.

Il se concentra sur la route. Un léger silence prit place.

-« Elena ? » Demanda Bonnie hésitante.

-« Oui ? » Répondit-elle en se retournant.

-« Comment… comment va ton frère ? » Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-« Pas super. Il réalise tout doucement que vous deux c'est définitivement terminé. Il essaie de remonter la pente. » Dit elle.

-« D'accord, tant mieux. » Répondit la jeune sorcière.

Elena hocha la tête puis se retourna. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin au lycée. Stefan se gara et ils descendirent du véhicule en discutant pour rejoindre Caroline et Matt à l'entrée du bâtiment. Une fois tous réunis, ils se dirigèrent vers leur cours de sciences naturelles. Le reste de la matinée se déroula aussi normalement que possible. C'était maintenant l'heure du déjeuner, Bonnie, Caroline et Elena étaient entrain de ranger leurs affaires dans leur casier tout en discutant, lorsqu'un individu vint aborder l'une d'elles. Il se racla la gorge. Les jeunes femmes se retournèrent toutes en même temps.

-« Hey, Bonnie tu vas bien ? Enfin, vous allez bien ? » Dit Tyler en souriant.

La sorcière aux yeux verts se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis sourit, tandis que sa meilleure amie vampire regardait le jeune homme face à elles avec un sourcil levé et un air coquin sur le visage. Elena avait un simplement un timide sourire en coin. Elles le détaillèrent de haut en bas : ses épaules carrées, ses bras musclés, ses abdominaux qui se dessinaient à travers son T-shirt et son sourire éclatant... On aurait dit qu'il les avait recouvertes de peinture tant elles étaient blanches. Elles le reconnaissaient toutes : Il était plus que beau… Apparemment, elles appréciaient ce qu'elles voyaient car elles ne trouvaient pas le besoin de parler. C'était limite si de la bave ne coulait pas de leurs mentons. Un lourd silence prit place, on pouvait entendre leurs yeux lentement cligner. Caroline se lécha les lèvres et secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits, puis donna un coup de coude à Bonnie afin qu'elle réagisse.

-« Hein, quoi ? Aïeuh Care ! Ca fait maaaal ! » Gémit la sorcière.

Suite au petit cri de Bonnie, Elena sursauta et sortit de sa « transe », ses yeux faisant la navette entre ses amies. Caroline fit les gros yeux à Bonnie et haussa les sourcils et désigna des yeux sans tourner la tête un Tyler gêné, qui attendait une réponse depuis quelques minutes. En le regardant elle ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement puis fit un sourire crispé.

-« Hey, désolée, qu'est ce que tu as dit ? » Demanda-elle

-« Je vous demandais… Si vous alliez bien ? »

La belle métisse ouvrit la bouche mais l'on répondit à sa place.

-« Salut Tyler, oui on va bien, merci ! Bon, on doit aller rejoindre Stefan et Matt à la cantine, bye ! » Dit la belle brune aux yeux chocolats précipitamment.

La belle brune prit le bras de Caroline, Elles fermèrent leurs casiers et contournèrent le bel adolescent.

-« Salut ! Au revoir ! » Ajouta Caroline qui se faisait embarquer par Elena.

Elles s'en allèrent, Caroline marchait en se retournant pour les regarder. Cette dernière leva les pouces en l'air et fit un clin d'œil à Bonnie tout en souriant. La jeune sorcière secoua la tête et sourit, puis elle tourna enfin la tête vers Tyler. Ils s'admirèrent pendant environ une minute dans le blanc des yeux. Elle se racla la gorge.

-« Ah oui, je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien manger avec moi ce midi ? » Demanda-il

Bonnie fut surprise de sa demande.

-« Oui, oui ! Pourquoi pas ? » Répondit-elle en souriant.

-« Super. On y va alors ? » Dit-il.

-« Je te suis. » Dit-elle enthousiaste.

« Au fait, désolée pour tout à l'heure, t'as du nous prendre pour des folles. » Ajouta-elle honteuse.

-« C'était un peu space, mais je ne cherche pas à comprendre, les filles sont bizarres. » Dit-il en souriant

-« Hé ! T'as à coté de toi une féministe et fière ! Les filles ne sont pas bizarres ! » Dit-elle en lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule en souriant.

Il fit semblant d'avoir mal et grimaça tout en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-« Aïe, je souffre ! Je confirme, les filles sont bizarres. Certaines ont en plus la chance d'être magnifiques comme une juste à coté de moi. » Dit-il en souriant.

-« Oh, merci ! Tu vas me faire rougir… » Répondit-elle en baissant la tête.

« J'aurais jamais cru que t'étais aussi... » Ajouta-elle en cherchant le mot suivant.

-« Aussi… ? » Demanda-il.

-« Attentionné. »

-« Je le suis avec les gens qui m'intéressent et qui en valent la peine. Et, merci. »

-« De rien. » Dit-elle en lui souriant.

Ils entrèrent dans la cafétéria, comme toutes les autres adolescentes dévisageaient Bonnie et la jalousaient car elle avait la chance d'être courtisée par Tyler Lockwood. Les amis du quater back l'avaient d'ailleurs sifflé et crié son nom, pour qu'il rejoigne leur table, mais ce dernier avait tranquillement décliné l'offre et alla s'assoir avec la jeune sorcière. Leur déjeuner était animé et joyeux, malgré les regards sur eux, ils n'y prêtaient pas attention. Tyler lui racontait comment à la suite d'un pari avec ses amis footballeurs, il avait en hiver, fait le tour du stade du lycée en caleçon. Bonnie riait aux éclats, lorsque son mobile vibra. C'était un message de Caroline. « Hiiiihiiiiii :Comment il te regarde ! Ça s'annonce bien, vous deux ! Invite le samedi à l'anniversaire d'Elena ! ) »

Bonnie sourit en lisant et rangea son téléphone.

-« Heu, Tyler, je voulais te demander, Caroline organise une fête surprise pour l'anniversaire d'Elena, samedi. Ca te dirait, de… de m'y accompagner ? » Demanda-elle hésitante

-« Oui, oui bien sûr ! Avec plaisir ! » Approuva-il.

-« Cool ! Ce sera au manoir des Salvatore. »

Le visage de Tyler se crispa.

-« Ah… Je n'ai rien contre Stefan, mais Damon sera là ? »

-« Pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas du tout. Mais… ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que tu viennes… » Dit elle en battant des cils, une moue mignonne sur le visage.

-« Dans ce cas, ok ! » Répondit-il précipitamment.

-« Super ! » Dit-elle avec enthousiasme et un sourire éclairant son visage.

Tyler sourit à son tour. La sonnerie retentit, indiquant la reprise des cours. Ils prirent leurs plateaux repas, les vidèrent puis les rangèrent et quittèrent la cantine. Une fois sortis, ils se dirent au revoir, étant donné qu'ils ne terminaient pas à la même heure. Bonnie se rendit à son casier récupérer ses cours suivants de l'après midi, puis retrouva ses amies en classe qui sourirent en la voyant. Le reste de l'après midi passait à une lenteur extrême pour Bonnie, qui regardait l'horloge au dessus du tableau toutes les deux minutes. Enfin, son supplice prit fin. Elle rangea ses affaires à la hâte et attendit Caroline à l'extérieur de la salle, Blondie était accompagnée d'Elena et Stefan qui devaient partir assez rapidement et ne pouvaient donc pas déposer Bonnie, car ils avaient quelque chose à faire. Cela semblait curieux à Barbie Vamp' et Judgey, « sport de chambre » pensaient elles. Elle leur devra des comptes à ce sujet le lendemain. Une fois qu'ils fussent partis, les deux meilleures amies quittèrent à leur tour le lycée, se dirigeant vers le parking en bavardant. C'est lorsqu'elle le vit : Damon Salvatore, aussi beau et sexy que jamais adossé sa voiture, tout de noir vêtu comme à son habitude, en prime son légendaire sourire en coin, qu'elle s'en rappela. Il devait lui rendre sa voiture. Il lui semblait que lui n'avait pas oublié cependant. Elle fronça des sourcils.

-« Merde… Attends-moi là, je reviens tout de suite. » Dit elle déterminée.

Elle s'avança donc vers lui, sous son regard coquin qui la regardait de haut en bas et inversement, un sourire plus que sournois sur le visage. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point il était beau, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Chaque distance qui disparaissait entre eux l'attirait comme un aimant vers lui. Elle voulait lui sauter dessus, l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux soyeux, de sentir son corps contre le sien et d'humer son odeur, de le pousser dans la voiture, ensuite de retirer tous ces vêtements, puis… Oula, stop. Ca devenait vraiment critique. Bonnie chassa ses idées traîtresses de sa tête et une fois face à lui, prit un air dédaigneux.

-« Quoi, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » Demanda-elle avec hargne.

-« Bonjour ma petite sexy witchie, merci, moi ça va très bien ! » Répondit-il ironiquement.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. » Dit-elle lassée.

-« Je me disais juste que t'étais presque aussi sexy que moi avec une veste en cuir. Tu devrais en mettre plus souvent. Ca te donne un coté bad girl, j'adore. » Dit il en levant les sourcils et en souriant.

-« Bref, les clés de ma voiture. » Répondit-elle, voulant en finir au plus vite.

Plus elle s'attardait avec lui, plus elle voulait être en contact avec lui.

-« Hep hep hep, n'essaierais tu pas de griller des étapes ? Les excuses, Bon-Bon. »

Bonnie souffla.

-« J'm'excuse. » Dit-elle rapidement.

-« Je n'ai pas entendu. » Répondit-il avec un large sourire sur le visage.

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel et serra sa mâchoire.

-« J'ai dit… Je m'excuse. »

-« Et de quoi donc sexy witchie ? »

-« D'avoir cramé ton pantalon. »

-« Bien. J'accepte tes excuses ma petite sorcière. »

Damon la déshabillait du regard avec son sourire en coin typiquement lui, la mettant mal à l'aise.

-« Arrêtes ça. »

-« Quoi donc ? » Dit-il, un air faussement étonné.

-« De me regarder comme ça. Et rends moi mes clés merde ! » S'énerva-elle.

-« Du calme, Bon-Bon, du calme ! Les voilà ! » Dit-il en les sortant de sa poche.

Il les tendit vers elle, la jeune sorcière se rapprocha de lui afin de les récupérer, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. Mais il s'en alla en un clin d'œil lorsqu'il plia son bras, rapprochant les clés de son visage et refermant sa main sur elles.

-« Minute, je voulais te poser une question d'abord. »

-« Je me disais bien, que c'était trop facile. Oui, bon craches le morceau. » Dit elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il s'approcha encore d'elle, et planta son regard dans le sien, toujours avec son sourire. Ils restèrent ainsi deux minutes, durant lesquelles Bonnie luttait pour ne pas sauter à son cou.

-« Oui, bon quoi ? » Dit-elle gênée de leur proximité.

-« As-tu aimé, notre baiser ? »

Il marqua une pause, les yeux de Bonnie s'élargirent et elle rougit. Il baissa sa tête et chuchota à son oreille :

« Je veux dire, aimé ou adoré ? Parce que ça, c'était rien. Tu pourrais en avoir le quadruples de tes gémissements, tu sais. Reconnais le, Bon-Bon. Tu m'as dans la peau. »

-« Et… et puis quoi encore ? Restes juste loin de moi. » Chuchota-elle troublée.

-« Pourquoi le ferai-je, alors que tu n'en as pas envie ? » Dit-il comme si s'était une évidence ?

Sa sublime voix rauque lui donnait des frissons. Il se recula et la regarda dans les yeux, leurs nez étaient presque en contact. Bonnie crut mourir, elle ferma les yeux, ne supportant pas son regard sur elle. C'était de la torture pour elle, d'être aussi proche de lui sans pouvoir le toucher.

« Bon, viens me voir lorsque tu assumeras tes envies et tes désirs, notamment le fait que tu es attirée par moi. Tu sais où j'habite. Bye, sexy witchie. »

Bonnie rouvrit les yeux, il n'y avait personne devant elle, seulement ses clés, sur le capot de sa voiture. Elle les prit et ouvrit son véhicule puis elle se rappela que Caroline l'attendait… Elle avait donc tout vu… Et tout entendu. La jeune sorcière soupira referma son engin et se retourna pour rejoindre son amie. Une fois face à elle, elle allait lui dire qu'elle allait rentrer en voiture mais son amie prit la parole avant.

-« WHAOUH. C'était quoi, ça ? » S'écria-elle.

-« Quoi donc ? » Demanda Bonnie ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

-« Cette tension sexuelle entre vous ! Elle était encore plus forte que d'habitude ! J'ai cru que vous étiez sur le point de vous jeter l'un sur l'autre et de nous faire des bébés ! » S'exclama Caroline

-« Tension sexuelle ? Excuses moi, Care, mais je crois que tu divagues. Il n'y a jamais eu de tension sexuelle entre moi et Damon et il n'y en aura jamais.» Dit Bonnie en essayant de s'en convaincre elle-même.

-« Ma chérie, les vampires sentent des choses, beaucoup de choses. Et vous empestiez la luxure. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de baiser ? Ok, Bon' , je crois que j'ai raté un épisode. Alors là c'est l'heure du replay. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Damon.»

Bonnie se mordit la lèvre. Comment expliquer à sa meilleure amie, qu'elle était irrémédiablement et involontairement attirée par Damon Salvatore ?

Note de l'auteur : Hey me revoilà ! Alors, enfin je l'ai posté, ce chapitre 8 trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès long ! J'ai jamais autant écrit ! Il est 3h46, et mes yeux se ferment tous seuls ^^ Enfin bref, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et désolée pour les fautes, je suis trop fatiguée (mon lit me réclame ^^) et pressée de poster. A part ça, vous avez vu l'épisode 10 de la Saison 3 de VD ? Perso, j'ai juste adoré le Jeremy boucher qui coupe la tête de l'hybride au couteau de cuisine. J'ai aussi adoré mon Damon, génial, comme d'habitude, qui plante son frère XD J'ai rigolé, perso. Et j'ai beaucoup aimé les scènes de Bon Bon tout au début. Elle était magnifique. Bon, je retourne terminer de le regarder, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce loooooooooooooong chapitre rempli de choses ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! Bye, on se donne rendez vous pour le prochain chapitre (qui viendra rapidement j'espère ^^ parce que ça serait bien que je pense à la terminer, cette histoire mais vous inquiétez pas je prévois passer le cap des 10 chapitres XD) Bisouuuuuuuuuuuus et Meilleurs Vœux à vous toutes ! (tous ? Is there some boys in the place ? XD Faites pas gaffe, il est super tard, j'ai pas dormi depuis 24H je deviens folle !)


	9. Chapitre 9 : The Plan

Hey les fiiiilles (Je sais ce que vous vous dites, Ah, enfin ! Mdrr) J'espère que vous allez bien ! Comme d'habitude, désolée pour le retard (Vous y êtes habituées je pense XD) Mais avec les cours tout ça… Et en plus, je me suis faite une entorse au genou pendant mon match de hand, me voilà en béquilles pour 2 semaines ça me facilite pas du TOUT la tâche ! Donc c'est assez dur pour moi en ce moment (d'où le chapitre TRES en retard ^^) ! Bref, je m'éloigne ! Juste encore et toujours désolée pour le retard, j'espère que l'attente en aura valu la peine ! Et merci encore pour toutes vos gentilles reviews, elles me font super plaisir et me motivent à continuer cette histoire malgré tout ! Ce chapitre sera principalement sur Caroline et Bonnie, désolée, pas de Bamon ^^ On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture ! (Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries)

Pour répondre à Loubna : Tout d'abord, merci pour ta lecture et ta review ! L'OS est avant tout une traduction : je l'ai écrit au départ pour m'entrainer à écrire en anglais, c'est pour ça qu'il est court et pas trop décrit vu que je manque encore de vocabulaire dans la langue de Shakespeare Mais je me suis dit que j'allais le traduire parce qu'on manque cruellement de Bamon en français, donc voilà ^^ Non, je ne prends pas mal ton commentaire, t'inquiètes ) Pour moi, toute critique est constructive ! Et le voilà, le nouveau chapitre, lol ! En espérant que tu l'aimeras.

Chapitre 9 : The Plan

Cela faisait environ cinq minutes que la jeune sorcière était mal à l'aise, s'appuyant sur un pied puis sur l'autre, évitant le regard curieux de sa meilleure amie.

-« Alors ? Dis-moi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe, vous couchez ensemble, c'est ça ? » S'exclama Caroline.

-« Quoi ? Non ! Pas du tout ! En fait c'est assez long… On… » Hésita la jeune sorcière.

-« Ok, Bonnie Bennett, ma patience à des limites. Crache le morceau ! » S'impatienta-elle.

-« J'sais pas par où commencer … »

-« Bah par le début, tiens ! »

-« D'accord, très bien, je vais te le dire. »

-« Enfin ! » Dit Blondie en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Dans la semaine, je suis tombée en panne en rentrant du lycée, j'avais plus de batterie sur mon portable. Et là Damon est arrivé en voiture, il m'a proposé de l'aide, j'ai accepté. Il a appelé une dépanneuse, qui est venue chercher ma voiture. Ensuite il m'a déposée chez moi. Il avait mes clés de voiture. Et aussi, quand Jeremy et moi on a fait une pause, il m'envoyait des messages anonymes dans lesquels il disait être content que ça arrive, en gros qu'il était intéressé par moi. Mais je ne savais pas que c'était lui ! Il s'est bien foutu de moi ! Alors quand je l'ai découvert, je me suis un peu vengée en lui cramant son pantalon, c'est gamin, je sais, mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Du coup il m'a dit qu'il me rendrait ma voiture que si je lui faisais des excuses, ce que j'ai fait. Voilà. C'est pour ça qu'il m'a ramené ma voiture. » Dit-elle rapidement.

Sa meilleure amie buveuse de sang la regardait les yeux plissés, signe de suspicion, un sourcil levé.

-« C'est tout ? » Demanda-elle.

-« Bah… oui. Que veux tu qu'il y ait d'autre ? » Répondit la jeune sorcière en évitant son regard.

-« Euh, déjà, Damon rendre un service sans rien demander en retour, ça m'étonne. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autre… Je ne sais pas moi, un baiser, par exemple ! Non mais tu me prends pour une idiote ? Je te rappelle JUSTE au passage, que je suis un vampire, et que je possède donc une ouïe surdéveloppée ! Comment t'as pu croire que t'allais réussir à me cacher un truc que j'ai entendu, Bon- ! Alors maintenant, dis moi tout, j'ai dit TOUT ! » Dit la jeune femme impertinente en croisant les bras.

-« Très bien, j'abandonne. T'as raison ce n'était pas sans rien. Damon voulait en retour que je lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer chez moi et que je dorme au manoir, pour bien se faire voir d'Elena. Mais je n'y suis pas allée; parce que quand il m'a ramenée chez moi, et que je l'ai invité à entrer, il… Il m'a embrassée. Puis il s'est excusé, m'a dit d'oublier et la seconde d'après il était parti. » Dit la belle sorcière en soupirant.

Les yeux de Caroline étaient grands ouverts.

-« Donc, il t'a embrassée comme ça, d'un coup ! » S'exclama-elle.

-« Oui… Parce que crois moi que si je l'aurais vu venir ça ne serais jamais arrivé. »

-« Mouais, de ça j'en suis pas trop sûre. »

-« Care ! Ca va pas ? Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laissé Damon, ce salaud de Damon Salvatore, qui est je précise, un VAMPIRE m'embrasser ? » S'écria la jeune sorcière.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Evidemment ! Après ce que je viens de voir et cette TENSION SEXUELLE entre vous deux, j'en suis même certaine. Mais c'est pas un peu bizarre, qu'il fasse ça comme ça, aussi soudainement, je veux dire ? »

-« Il n'ya a pas de tension sexuelle entre moi et ce goujat ! Bah tu sais, il est égal à lui-même. Toujours imprévisible et immature. Damon, quoi... » Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

-« Bonnie ? T'es sûre que tu n'aurais pas oublié encore un léger détail ? » Répondit l'inspectrice Caroline en mimant avec son pouce et son index un petit espace entre ses deux doigts.

Bonnie releva la tête avec un air gêné.

-« Hum, pourquoi je ne peux rien te cacher, dis-moi. » Bouda la jeune sorcière.

-« Parce que je te connais par cœur, tiens ! Ah ah ! J'en étais sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus profond derrière tout ça ! Continue ! » Dit la belle vampire en faisant un moulinet avec sa main l'incitant à continuer.

-« Tiens, viens chez moi, tu comprendras toute seule. » Soupira la métisse aux yeux verts.

-« C'est parti ! Je prends ma voiture, tu prends la tienne et je te suis, alors ? » Demanda-elle.

-« Oui, on fait ça. » Répondit-elle à sa meilleure amie.

Elles montèrent dans leurs voitures respectives et Bonnie prit les devants. Quelques minutes plus tard, elles arrivèrent enfin à destination. Elles se garèrent et descendirent de leurs voitures puis elles les fermèrent et se rejoignirent. Elles étaient devant la porte d'entrée, Bonnie cherchait ses clés dans son sac.

-« Hey, Bon, j'suis bête ! J'ai oublié de te poser LA question essentielle ! »S'exclama Caroline.

Sa meilleure amie trifouilla ses clés et en introduisit une dans la serrure.

-« Laquelle ? » Demanda-elle.

Les deux adolescentes entrèrent dans la maison puis refermèrent la porte derrière elles. Elles montèrent ensuite à l'étage dans la chambre de Bonnie avec un paquet de chips.

-« C'était bien ? » Dit la jeune vampire, excitée de connaitre la réponse.

-« De quoi tu parles ? » Répondit la belle sorcière étonnée.

-« Du baiser, tiens ! De quoi veux tu que je parle ! » S'exclama l'adolescente en frappant ses bras le long de son corps et en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Care… » Répondit d'une voix lassée son amie.

-« Allez, dis moi ! » S'impatienta la concernée.

-« C'était de loin, le meilleur baiser que j'ai reçu, voilà, t'es contente, maintenant ? » Avoua son amie.

-« J'en était sûre, encore une fois ! Ah la la, Caroline Forbes, décidément tu es encore plus géniale que je le pensais ! » S'écria la blonde en enroulant une de ses nombreuses boucles dorées autour de son doigt.

Bonnie observait sa meilleure amie les yeux grands ouverts, une chips entre le doigts.

-« Bah quoi ? » Demanda-elle.

-« Rien, j'ai simplement cru entendre Damon. » Répondit Bonnie en soupirant.

-« AH ! La preuve que tu ne fais penser qu'à lui ! Moi qui étais plutôt Tonnie, je crois que je vais me transformer en… Attends, comment je peux vous appeler ? J'ai trouvé ! BAMON ! » S'écria Caroline souriante, fière de sa trouvaille. (Clin d'œil à vous mes chères lectrices D)

Bonnie la regardait comme si elle s'était échappée de l'asile.

-« Tonnie ? Bamon ? C'est quoi ça ? Caroline, t'es sûre que ça va ? » Demanda-elle les yeux plissés.

-« Mais enfin, Bon-Bon, tu ne connais pas ça ? C'est LA tendance des couples, de mixer leurs prénoms, par exemple : pour Brad Pitt et Angelina Jolie, on les appelle Brangelina ! Comme Stefan et Elena forment Stelena, et Matt et moi Maroline ! Je sais, pas terrible, mais bon. Faut que j'en trouve un autre. » Expliqua-elle, puis elle se mâcha l'intérieur de la bouche, signe chez elle de réflexion.

-« Ok, c'est du grand n'importe quoi. Sincèrement, Care, je ne sais pas d'où te viennent toutes ces idées. Je ne suis en couple ni avec Tyler, ni avec Damon. » Conclut-elle.

-« Pour l'instant. » Ajouta avec un sourire en coin l'impertinente Blondie.

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel.

-« Peu importe. Bon, tu ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi il a fait ça ? » Demanda-elle, voulant en finir au plus vite.

-« Bien sûr que je veux ! Alors ? » S'impatienta-elle.

La jeune sorcière soupira puis alla prendre son grimoire et chercha la bonne page dans le livre ancien. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvée, elle tendit le livre de magie à sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci s'assit sur le lit derrière elle. Au cours de sa lecture, elle ouvrait grand les yeux, faisant des petits « Hmm, hmm. », des « Ah ! » ou encore des « Oh ! » d'exclamation. Puis elle claqua le livre pour le refermer, la jeune sorcière lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer que c'était un livre ancien et qu'il fallait y faire attention. Blondie releva la tête, tout sourire.

-« Eh bien. » Dit-elle simplement.

-« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire après m'avoir tiré les vers du nez ? » S'étonna Bonnie.

La jeune vampire sauta d'un seul coup, se mettant debout et faisant sursauter sa meilleure amie. Ok, elle l'avait jugée trop vite.

-« Mais c'est GENIAL ! » S'exclama-elle.

-« Génial ? Sûrement pas ! » Répondit sa meilleure amie en croisant les bras et un sourcil levé.

-« Ca confirme juste ce que je pensais à votre sujet ! Je me disais bien, vos disputes étaient beaucoup trop intenses pour être anodines. » Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel et en mettant un doigt sur son menton.

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, d'ici une semaine tout sera terminé, et tant mieux. Parce que les rêves explicites, ça va bien, hein. » Chuchota-elle. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, Bonnie ouvrit grand les yeux et porta une main à sa bouche.

« Oublies ce que je viens de dire. » Bredouilla-elle.

Un sourire sournois vint se placer sur les lèvres de l'adolescente face à elle.

-« J'ai une idée… Une très bonne idée, comme d'habitude. » Dit-elle les yeux dans le vague, toujours un sourire ancré sur le visage.

-« Hum, en général quand tu dis ça sur ce ton, ça s'annonce pas bon… » S'inquiéta la jeune sorcière.

-« Tu veux inverser la tendance entre toi et Damon, non ? Etre la meneuse du jeu ? Qu'il ne croie plus que tu ne peux pas lui résister ? » Demanda Caroline.

-« Euh, peut être ? » Répondit-elle.

-« Bien sûr que oui tu le veux ! Alors, je vais t'aider, si t'es d'accord. En fait non, t'as pas le choix. Si tu fais exactement ce que je te dis, ce sera Damon, qui sera obsédé par toi au point d'en rêver la nuit. S'il ne le fait pas déjà. Mais faudra vraiment que tu soies forte, que tu lui montre qu'il te laisse indifférente. Même si je sais que c'est tout le contraire. » Dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux

-« Tu sais, Care, des fois tu me fais vraiment peur. »

-« Allez, Bon, ça va être marrant ! » Encouragea Caroline.

-« Si tu le dis… » Soupira la belle métisse aux yeux verts.

-« Bon. Pour que Damon se rende compte à quel point il est attiré par toi, tu dois être prise. Parce que là, c'est trop facile. Il se dit qu'il peut t'avoir comme il veut, qu'il lui suffit de claquer des doigts et que tu tomberas dans ses draps. Alors que si t'es avec quelqu'un, il se rendra compte que t'es inaccessible et que tu n'es pas folle de lui ! »

-« Mouais. » Répondit Bonnie, à moitié convaincue.

-« Allez, Bon ! Sois plus enthousiaste ! Tu vas mettre Damon Salvatore, le Dom Juan par excellence à tes pieds ! Bref, je continue, c'est là que Tyler entre en jeu. Tu vas sortir avec lui, et faire en sorte que Damon le sache, c'est-à-dire, flirter avec Tyler devant lui, l'embrasser, lui faire des compliments… Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Eh bah voilà ! A l'anniversaire d'Elena, ça sera parfait ! Ca, c'est la première étape. » Expliqua-elle.

Un léger sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de la jeune sorcière. Repousser les avances d'un Damon obsédé par elle… Ca pourrait être amusant, en effet. Mais attendez, la timide Bonnie ne se transformerait-elle pas en sadique, par hasard ?

-« La deuxième étape, c'est quoi ? » Demanda-elle.

Caroline commença à sourire.

-« La deuxième étape, c'est que tu vas complètement l'ignorer. Parce que c'est sûr, qu'il fera tout pour attirer ton attention. Et avec un ego surdimensionné comme le sien, plus tu feras comme s'il est transparent, plus il détestera ça et en même temps il sera d'autant plus attiré par une fille qui le rejette. Il aime les défis, il aime jouer. Alors toi aussi, tu vas jouer, et même gagner. Tu pourras flirter avec lui, mais si tu veux gagner, vous ne devez ABSOLUMENT pas, avoir un contact je dirais, intime. Pour être claire, tu ne couches surtout pas avec lui ! Il croira que t'es à sa merci ! » Expliqua Barbie Vamp'.

-« Hmm, je vois. Ca sera simple. » Dit la belle sorcière.

-« Au contraire ! Ce sort, nous arrange et en même temps ne nous aide pas du tout, parce que toi aussi, tu es attirée par lui ! Ca rendra les choses beaucoup plus difficiles ! »

-« Ok, mais ça me gêne un peu, par rapport à Tyler… J'ai l'impression de me servir de lui. » Avoua-elle.

-« Mais non… tu sais, tu peux sortir avec lui durant cette semaine, le temps que la conséquence du sort se dissipe, et puis, après si tu as aimé votre relation, tu pourras la continuer… Bref, t'es pas obligée de te séparer de lui après, tu vois. Mais fais gaffe à toi, quand même. Après tout, depuis la mort de son père, on est plus trop proches de lui, tu sais comment il était, avant, avec Vicky, tout ça… Et là, d'un seul coup il s'intéresse à toi... » Expliqua-elle.

-« Ouais. J'aviserai. Mais tu sais, c'est plus le Tyler qu'on connaissait depuis toujours, le connard égoïste et coureur de jupons. Il a changé, Caroline. En bien. Il ne mériterait pas que je le fasse souffrir. » Dit Bonnie en baissant la tête.

-« Mais tu ne le feras pas souffrir, Bon ! T'inquiète ! Ca va marcher ! » Rassura-elle sa meilleure amie.

-« J'espère. » Dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

-« Bien ! Maintenant, faut qu'on mette en route notre plan ! » S'écria-elle.

-« C'est parti. » Répondit Bonnie pour le moins pas du tout enthousiaste.

-« Alors, tu vas commencer par appeler Tyler, et ensuite tu sais ce que tu as à faire ! Bon, moi je vais y aller. Tu me tiens au courant ! » Dit-elle.

-« Ok ! Hé, Care ? » Demanda-elle.

-« Oui ? » Répondit la concernée.

-« Merci. De m'aider. » Remercia-elle sa meilleure amie.

-« Oh, de rien ! Tu sais comme j'aime les vengeances MOUHAHAHA !» Dit-elle avec un large sourire sadique et en imitant le rire d'une sorcière.

Elles explosèrent de rire puis retrouvèrent leur sérieux.

-« Et au fait, Elena, on la met au courant ? » Dit-elle.

-« Pour l'instant, vaut mieux pas. Elle réagirait mal et ne comprendrait pas ce qui se passe entre toi et Damon, vu que sa relation à elle avec lui est encore ambigüe. » Répondit-elle.

-« Ouais, c'est mieux. T'as raison. » Approuva-elle.

Elles descendirent à l'entrée de la coquette maison.

-« Bon, j'y vais. On se voit demain ! Et, tu me tiens au courant pour Tyler, hein ! » S'exclama-elle.

-« Oh là, ne t'inquiètes surtout pas pour ça ! Tu sauras tout à la minute près ! » Dit la jeune sorcière en riant.

Elles rirent puis se firent une accolade d'au revoir. Caroline quitta les lieux, Bonnie alla se faire du popcorn puis s'installa devant la télévision. Elle prit son téléphone et rechercha le numéro de Tyler dans son répertoire. Une fois qu'elle l'eut trouvé, elle composa l'appel.

-« Allo, Tyler ? C'est Bonnie. Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-elle avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-« … »

-« Super. Euh, j'ai besoin de te parler, on pourrait se voir ? »

-« … »

-« D'accord. Dans trente minutes au Mystic Grill, ça me va. »

-« … »

-« Ok. Bisous, à tout à l'heure ! »

Bonnie raccrocha puis elle envoya un message à Caroline : « Etape 1 en cours de validation. Je te tiens au jus. » Celle-ci lui répondit « Eh ben, t'es rapide Bon Bon ! J'attends tes news ! »

La jeune sorcière dégusta un pop corn, un sourire sadique sur la bouche. Si Damon la prenait pour une potiche qu'il allait mettre facilement dans son lit, il se trompait. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer, à voir qui allait craquer en premier.

Note de l'auteur : Et voilà pour le chapitre 9 trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès en retard, avec beaucoup (principalement faut pas mentir ^^) de dialogue effectivement ! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé ! Et attention, la vengeance de Bon Bon sera TERRIBLE ! XD Bref, dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans une review. Bisous à vous toutes ! Et je vais faire un effort pour poster le chapitre 10 dans moins d'une semaine, si possible vu que je rentre à l'hôpital ce weekend end pour mon entorse au genou (Merci infiniment les handballeuses de l'équipe adverse pour leurs coups de coudes et croches pattes -_- ') ! Souhaitez-moi bon courage ! A bientôt !


	10. Chapitre 10 : Tentation

Hey… ça fait un bail hein :S (non plus de 3 mois, rien que ça !) en fait j'ai eu une monumentale panne d'inspiration et pas une seconde à moi… Et c'est la faute des One Direction (spécialement Zayn Malik, ce mec est la perfection masculine incarnée *_*), je les ai découverts y'a pas longtemps et j'suis tombée amoureuse d'eux (et donc de leurs fics) donc j'ai un peu (voire carrément) délaissé Vampire Diaries (Oui je sais, honte à moi .) ! Mais me voilà de retour, désolée, désolée et encore désolée pour l'attente, vraiment ! Merci pour vos formidables reviews, elles me font toujours beaucoup plaisir et elles m'encouragent beaucoup ! Et aussi merci énormément pour vos très nombreux hits, visites et messages de bon rétablissement, je vais mieux, plus d'attelle ni de béquilles Haha :-D Mais je ne suis pas prête à reprendre le handball pour l'instant, malheureusement pour moi :-( ! J'attends le verdict du médecin sur mes radios…

A part ça, merci aussi de continuer à suivre mon histoire malgré que je mette énormément de temps entre les chapitres ! Le problème, c'est que j'écris les chapitres au fur et à mesure que je les poste, donc je sais à peu près ce qui va se passer dans les suivants. Bref, fini de blablater, dans ce chapitre, vous en saurez plus sur Tyler et les raisons de son intérêt soudain pour notre sorcière ! Petite suggestion musicale, en écrivant ce chapitre j'ai écouté en boucle, j'avoue ^^ Moments des One Direction. Dites moi si vous aimez, personnellement j'adore même si c'est pas du tout mon genre de musique habituel ! Breeeeeeeef, j'en dis pas plus, voici le chapitre 10, en espérant que vous l'aimerez ! (Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries)

Chapitre 10 : Tentation

La belle sorcière poussa la porte du Mystic Grill, cherchant des yeux un certain jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle sourit puis le rejoignit. Il était accoudé au bar, dos à elle. Elle lui tapota l'épaule, puis il se retourna. Il lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répondit.

-« Hey. » Chuchota-il simplement toujours en souriant.

-« Hey. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Puis elle s'installa sur un tabouret à coté de lui.

-« Tu es très belle, comme d'habitude. » La complimenta-il.

Elle ne pût empêcher ses joues de rosir légèrement et le remercia avec un sourire timide. Les compliments la mettent mal à l'aise avait remarqué Tyler. Un silence entre les deux adolescents qui se regardaient dans les yeux de l'autre s'installa. Bonnie le trouvait réellement beau, il avait d'ailleurs des fossettes quand il souriait qu'elle trouvait adorables. Mais il n'était pas aussi beau que… Oh non, elle ne pouvait pas penser à lui. Pas maintenant. Elle chassa donc son visage de sa tête et se concentra sur le beau lycéen à coté d'elle qui la dévorait du regard.

Tyler quand à lui, pensait que la jeune sorcière était très jolie, et qu'il fût idiot de ne pas l'avoir remarquée avant malgré qu'ils aient pratiquement grandis ensemble. Puis le jeune homme se raclât la gorge et détourna le regard du sien vert émeraude, si intense. Il but une gorgée de sa bière.

-« Alors ! De quoi tu voulais me parler ? Ah mais je suis bête, tu ne veux rien à boire, ou à manger ? » Demanda-il chaleureusement avec entrain.

Elle esquissa un sourire et bâtît des cils.

-« C'est vraiment pas de refus ! J'ai un de ces creux ! Merci, c'est gentil de me le proposer. » Répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil et un sourire coquin.

L'action inattendue qui fit Bonnie le fit bloquer sur elle pendant quelques secondes.

-« Euh, de rien. » Répondit-il charmé.

Il appela un serveur derrière le comptoir afin qu'il vienne prendre leur commande, et c'est ainsi que son ami Matt qu'il avait déjà vu plus tôt vint face à eux.

-« Salut Bonnie ça va ? Ca fait un moment, non ? » Demanda-il avec un sourire amical.

-« Effectivement ! Bah écoutes, ça va et toi ? » Répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-« Pareil ! Bon, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi, enfin vous ? » Ajouta-il en souriant et en jetant un regard malicieux à son meilleur ami.

-« Hum, je voudrais bien un milkshake à la vanille, avec un double cheeseburger, une grande portion de frites et une sundae au caramel, s'il te plait. » Indiqua-elle à son ami qui notait tout sur un petit carnet.

-« OK, je t'apporte ça tout de suite ! » Dit-il en faisant un salut militaire en souriant.

-« Merci ! « Cria-elle à son ami qui s'en allait il se retourna et refit ledit signe avec un air sérieux, ce qui les firent rire.

-« Sacré Matt ! Eh ben, t'en as de l'appétit dit moi ! » Dit Tyler en souriant.

Bonnie ria puis répondit :

-« Euh, effectivement j'avoue la nourriture c'est mon péché mignon. Y'a même des fois ou je peux manger pour dix ! » S'exclama-elle.

-« Non, je te crois pas. Et tu peux me dire où va tout ce que tu manges ? T'as un corps parfait ! » Répondit-il admiratif.

-« Oh, non loin de là ! Tout va directement sur les hanches et les fesses. Mais bon tant pis, j'aime trop manger. » Ajouta-elle dépitée.

-« En tout cas je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas du tout pour me déplaire si ça donne ce résultat. Tu es splendide. » Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

La jeune sorcière se rendant compte des dires de Tyler rougit. Puis elle lui frappa l'épaule doucement et lui demanda gentiment d'arrêter car cela la gênait. Ce dernier feignit une atroce douleur, en ajoutant que toute la nourriture qu'elle ingurgitait allait dans ses muscles. Ce qui la fit beaucoup rire. Matt revint ensuite avec l'assiette de Bonnie, et les autres choses qu'elle avait demandé. Son ami savait bien qu'elle aimait recevoir tout le repas en une fois et qu'elle détestait attendre entre les différents mets. Il déposa donc tout devant elle, lui souhaitant un bon appétit. Tyler paya et Matt lui dit qu'il le verrait ce soir à l'entrainement, puis il lui jeta un dernier regard complice avec son salut militaire avant de retourner à ses occupations.

A la vue de ce qu'elle avait commandé, un large sourire s'étendit sur le visage de la belle métisse aux yeux verts et ses yeux s'éclairèrent. Elle prit son cheeseburger et planta un avide croc dedans, puis mastiqua lentement. Elle croqua une deuxième fois dans son sandwich et savourait, elle en soupira même d'extase. Elle but plusieurs gorgées de son milkshake, grignota quelques frites, devant un Tyler amusé.

-« Hé bien, tu ne m'avais pas menti ! Tu as beaucoup d'appétit ! » S'exclama-il.

-« Hum, ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai mangé pas aussi bien ! Heureusement que je ne suis plus cheerleader, sinon Caroline me tuerait si elle me verrait manger tout ça ! Mais, tu ne veux rien, toi ? » Demanda-elle, une frite entre les doigts.

-« Moi, non merci ça ira. J'ai entrainement ce soir, alors si je ne veux pas asperger le terrain de ce qu'il y aura dans mon estomac et me faire ensuite torturer par le coach pour mauvaise hygiène alimentaire, vaut mieux pas. » Dit-il par précaution.

Elle rit puis remangea son cheeseburger, et ajouta :

-« C'est vrai, t'as raison. Mais ce ne sont quand même pas deux-trois frites qui vont te tuer, hein ? » Demanda-elle avec un sourire coquin.

-« Hum, je ne crois pas non ! » Répondit-il en souriant.

La jeune sorcière prit trois frites et les mit devant sa bouche, elle lui dit de dire A, ce qu'il fit. Il referma la bouche et mâcha, ils se regardaient en souriant. Elle était sincèrement heureuse à ses cotés.

« C'est vrai qu'elles ne sont pas mauvaises. » Ajouta-il après avoir bu un peu de sa boisson.

-« Pas mauvaises ? Elles sont délicieuses tu veux dire ! » S'exclama-elle.

-« T'as pas tort. » Avoua-il.

-« Ah, tu vois ! » Déclara-elle.

La jeune sorcière descendante de la lignée des Bennett continua de manger son repas, en proposant quelques frites ou un morceau de son sandwich au jeune lycéen à coté d'elle, mais celui-ci déclinait gentiment l'offre. Entre eux, une relation de confiance s'était établie, et ils s'entendaient à merveille. Le reste de son repas se passa donc dans la bonne humeur. Lorsqu'elle termina de manger, repue, Tyler termina son verre et l'aida à mettre sa veste, puis ils se levèrent et il plaça une main dans son dos afin de la guider vers la sortie. Une fois sur le parking, le jeune homme la raccompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Il se plaça devant elle, à une distance raisonnable. Le jeune homme inspira une longue bouffée d'air tiède. Il y avait toujours des instants de silences gênants entre eux, pendant lesquelles ils échangeaient des regards profonds et lourds de sens. C'était évidemment ce que la meilleure amie hyperactive de la jeune sorcière qualifierait de tension sexuelle. Elle n'était pas énorme cette tension, mais elle était là, et elle les mettait très mal à l'aise. Le beau lycéen fourra ses mains dans ses poches.

-« Alors… ? » Demanda-il.

-« Hum ? » Répondit-elle en se perdant dans ses yeux chocolat.

-« Quand tu m'as appelée tu m'as dit que tu voulais me voir pour me parler de quelque chose ? » Dit-il.

-« Ah, oui. En fait, je suis prête… »Avoua-elle.

Le jeune homme restait incrédule.

-« Prête ? Prête à quoi ? » Répondit-il perdu.

-« A commencer quelque chose… Avec toi. » Dit-elle sensuellement avec un sourire en coin tout en se rapprochant de lui.

Elle se retrouva contre lui, s'agrippant à deux mains à son T-shirt et en se faisant légèrement grandir. Elle avança son visage vers le sien, et pencha la tête vers le coté. Leurs bouches n'étaient espacées que de quelques centimètres, il pouvait sentir son souffle doux et chaud sur ses lèvres. Tyler savait parfaitement ce qu'elle comptait faire. Et au moment ou cela allait se produire, il l'intercepta et l'empêcha de parvenir à ses fins :

-« Attends, Bonnie. Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te dire. »

La belle métisse se recula, étonnée, et haussa un sourcil.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? Tu ne veux pas ? » Demanda-elle.

-« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que si, que je le veux. Mais ce que je dois te dire est au sujet de Jeremy… » Dit-il en baissant la tête.

-« Jeremy ? Qu'est ce qui se passe avec lui ? Dit-moi ! » S'étonna-elle.

A présent, c'était à son tour de se sentir perdue. Tyler inspira encore une fois.

-« Lorsque tu l'as quitté, il voulait absolument te récupérer. Par tous les moyens. Alors il m'a demandé de faire quelque chose pour lui, contre de l'argent. » Avoua-il honteux.

Bonnie soupira.

-« Quoi, encore un de vos paris débiles de machos ? » Dit-elle lassée.

-« Non… C'est pire. Il m'a demandé de… de te séduire, sortir avec toi puis de rompre ou de te tromper. Il voulait que je te fasse souffrir, pour qu'il puisse ensuite te réconforter et te reconquérir, que tu te rendes compte qu'il avait raison à mon sujet. » Dit-il la voix basse.

La jeune sorcière regardait dans le vide, choquée par les dires du jeune homme. Elle avait la bouche légèrement entrouverte, les yeux remplis d'incompréhension.

-« J'y crois pas… Il est allé jusqu'à faire ça ? C'est pas vrai… Mais… Pourquoi tu m'avoues tout ça ? Enfin maintenant ? » Dit-elle abasourdie.

-« Bonnie, je te le dis sincèrement, au début, j'ai fait cela pour l'argent. J'ai aussi accepté parce que j'aime les filles et t'es super sexy… Et puis j'aime aussi m'amuser, je pensais que cela pouvait être marrant. Mais au fur et à mesure que j'ai appris à te connaitre, à t'apprécier et j'ai découvert qui t'étais vraiment. T'es une fille géniale, belle, intelligente, gentille, avec un cœur en or et loyale envers ses amis. Alors je me suis dit que tu ne méritais pas ça et je voulais profiter d'aujourd'hui pour tout te dire, mais je voulais partager un dernier moment avant avec toi. Tu ne méritais pas que je te fasse souffrir. Je suis vraiment désolé… Mais sache que je commence réellement à m'attacher à toi, et si tu ne veux plus me parler, je comprendrai. » Répondit-il honteux, en baissant la tête.

Bonnie restait bouche bée. Dans sa tête, c'était un capharnaüm sans fin, elle tentait d'assimiler tout ce que Tyler lui avait avoué. Jeremy était autant perturbé par leur rupture, au point qu'il imagine tout cela afin de la récupérer ? Elle allait être obligée de parler de lui à Elena, pour voir ce qu'ils -ses amis- pourraient faire pour lui. Elle réfléchissait également, au plan de Caroline. Si elle n'avait pas de petit-ami… il ne fonctionnerait pas. Elle serait beaucoup trop vulnérable et à la merci du vampire aux yeux bleu gris… Et pour le moins du monde crédible. C'est alors qu'elle prit une décision. Une décision nécessaire, selon elle. La jeune sorcière répondant sous le nom de Bennett regarda Tyler, qui avait la tête baissée. Elle souleva son menton du bout des doigts, le forçant à relever la tête et à la regarder dans les yeux. Tout ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux vert mousse de la jeune femme c'était de la douleur, et de la colère. Il appréhendait d'ailleurs la réaction de Bonnie.

Elle lui asséna une gifle monumentale, son visage pivota sur le coté sans son consentement. Puis il reposa une main sur sa joue endolorie, celle-ci était rougie, il ressentait la puissance qu'y avait mis la sorcière. Il avait les yeux fermés. Puis il les rouvrit et releva les sourcils du fait de la surprise qu'il ressentit, lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres charnues contre les siennes, une langue cherchant à se faufiler dans sa bouche. Il sentit une main se poser sur sa joue rescapée et l'autre tirer doucement sur ses cheveux courts situés sur sa nuque. Il répondit ardemment au baiser en laissant la langue de la jeune femme pénétrer dans sa bouche et venir jouer avec la sienne.

Rien. La jeune sorcière ne ressentait rien. Elle l'embrassait mécaniquement. Ce baiser, certes passionné du coté de Tyler, ne ressemblait en rien avec celui qu'elle avait partagé avec le beau vampire aux yeux bleus. A cette pensée, la jeune femme sentit une chaleur se diffuser dans tout son corps, elle en eut des frissons de plaisir. La douce chaleur s'émanait d'ailleurs de son ventre. Très bien, si elle devait penser à l'attirant buveur de sang pour ressentir des choses avec Tyler, elle n'allait pas se gêner. Elle imagina donc que c'était Damon qui l'embrassait aussi sensuellement, elle ne put se retenir de gémir légèrement. La jeune sorcière colla son corps chaud contre celui du jeune homme, bien bâti, elle devait le reconnaître. Ce dernier plaça ses mains sur la chute de reins de la jeune femme, tout en avançant en sa direction, les rendant très proches. Ils reculèrent afin de s'appuyer contre la voiture. La jeune sorcière en frissonna d'autant plus. Bonnie fut surprise lorsqu'elle sentit une surface dure contre son dos, mais également une excroissance naissante broyée contre son entrejambe. Tyler se recula légèrement d'elle, reprenant son souffle. Il avait les yeux noircis de désir, la respiration haletante. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux courts.

-« Euh… Je ne comprends pas trop ce qui vient de se passer, mais vaudrait mieux qu'on évite de continuer à faire ça de cette façon, sinon je ne pourrai pas me contrôler… » Avoua-il la voix rauque.

Bonnie esquissa un coquin sourire en coin. Elle s'avança vers lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille que ce ne serait pas pour lui déplaire. Le jeune homme rougit. Elle recula et le regarda intensément.

-« Écoute, je trouve ça vraiment dégueulasse ce que Jeremy voulait te faire faire, et que tu acceptes pour de l'argent, encore plus. Mais maintenant que tu m'avoues tout ça… Ca prouve que t'as changé, et j'en suis contente, parce que… Moi aussi je commence à tenir à toi… » Avoua-elle.

-« C'est vrai ? » Demanda-il surpris et content à la fois.

-« Ce que je viens de faire ne te le prouve pas ? Je l'ai fait car j'en avais envie. » Dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Le jeune homme se gratta l'arrière de la tête et se racla la gorge. Il avait un petit sourire victorieux.

-« Bon… Je dois aller voir Elena, à propos de Jeremy, tu sais… » Dit-elle.

-« Ah, euh… ok, d'accord. Moi aussi, je dois bientôt partir à l'entrainement de toute façon. » Ajouta-il.

Elle fit un ah et baissa la tête, puis elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Lorsqu'elle la releva, elle se rendit compte que le jeune l'épiait. Elle rougit légèrement et le regarda dans le fond de ses iris. Une part d'elle, regrettait et méprisait ce qu'elle était entrain de faire, elle était entrain de jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un et, ce n'était pas son genre… Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Damon se moquer d'elle ainsi ! Elle avait sa dignité ! Elle allait faire payer à ce satané vampire tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer et faire disparaitre de son beau visage ce sourire arrogant si sexy qu'elle haïssait mais qu'elle trouvait à la fois extrêmement attirant.

La jeune femme secoua légèrement la tête, afin d'éloigner Damon de son esprit.

-« Hey, quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Tyler inquiet, en caressant sa joue de sa main et du pouce.

La belle sorcière sursauta et sortit de ses pensées. Elle se noya dans les yeux chocolat du beau lycéen.

-« Hein ? Euh non, tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Bon, je dois vraiment y aller, on se voit demain vers vingt et une heures au manoir des Salvatore pour l'anniversaire d'Elena ? » Dit-elle afin de changer de sujet.

-« Ok... Je t'appellerai ce soir. » Ajouta-il, protecteur.

-« D'accord. » Approuva-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa ses lèvres douces contre celles du jeune homme. Ils s'engagèrent dans un tendre baiser. Puis il s'éloigna lentement d'elle, et lui sourit. Elle pouvait voir dans son regard beaucoup d'affection. Elle lui sourit en retour, puis se sépara de lui et déverrouilla sa voiture et y grimpa. Elle lui fit un salut de la main auquel il répondit avec un sourire chaleureux, la métisse aux yeux verts démarra et s'en alla.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva au domicile des Salvatore. Elle avait pensé que la Doppelganger était là, vu qu'elle passait pratiquement tout son temps chez les frères vampires. Elle se gara puis descendit de son véhicule, et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle sonna, et patienta. La porte s'ouvrit, la jeune sorcière se retrouva face à celui qu'elle redoutait le plus en ce moment. Damon. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil d'étonnement puis un sourire en coin apparut sur son visage. Le vampire détaillait la belle métisse devant lui, de haut en bas et inversement, puis il se lécha les lèvres. Bonnie se contentait de rester muette, incapable de bouger. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, comme à son habitude, si bien qu'elle ne pouvait le regarder dans les yeux. Elle était intimidée par son regard bleu si perçant. Tout ce qu'elle voulait à ce moment précis, c'était se jeter sur lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle baissa la tête et mordit sa lèvre inférieure, sentant son regard électrique sur elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'embrasser, du moins, elle essayait de résister. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes qui parurent interminables pour la jeune femme. Le beau vampire se racla la gorge puis sourit, il voyait bien qu'il faisait de l'effet à la petite sorcière.

-« Alors, Sexy witchie, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? Tu as réfléchi à propos de ce que je t'ai dit sur le parking ? » Demanda-il en haussant les sourcils suggestivement et en souriant.

Elle sursauta et vit son regard bleu méthane.

-« Hein ? Euh non mais ça ne va pas ? Pas du tout ! Je suis venue voir Elena. » Dit-elle en haussant le menton.

-« Hum, je vois. Elle est en haut. Entres.» Dit-il en se mettant de coté.

-« Euh… merci. » Répondit-elle étonnée de l'attitude assez « neutre » du vampire.

La jeune femme lui lança un dernier regard et entra dans le grand manoir. Elle monta ensuite les escaliers, et se dirigea vers la chambre de Stefan.

-« Elena, je suis là ! Faut que je te parle, c'est important ! » Dit-elle en toquant et ouvrant la porte.

Mais, il n'y avait personne. La pièce était vide. La jeune sorcière arqua les sourcils, perdue.

-« C'est quoi ce bor…»

La belle sorcière ne termina pas sa phrase, qu'elle sentit des mains se balader sur ses hanches, une surface dure contre son dos et un souffle chaud dans le creux de son cou. Bonnie fermât les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. « Pas ça, tout sauf ça… » pensa-elle. Son cœur battait la chamade, et forcément, il l'entendait.

-« Da… Damon, qu'est ce que tu fais…» Dit-elle la voix tremblante.

-« Ces derniers temps, je me sens comme, attiré comme un aimant vers toi… Et je sais que toi aussi. Alors pourquoi lutter contre ça ? C'est plus fort que nous. » Chuchota-il à son oreille, puis il la mordilla.

-« Laisse moi partir… » Supplia-elle, toujours les yeux fermés.

-« Mais je ne te retiens pas tu sais. Pars... si tu en as réellement envie. » Dit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Mais la jeune femme ne bougeait pas, elle restait les bras ballants, dos à lui. Le beau vampire sourit de plus belle.

-« Je le savais. » Confirma-il, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Damon força la jeune sorcière à lui faire face et la plaqua contre son torse, ses mains dans son dos. Il la fixa au fond de ses prunelles, comme s'il voulait la contraindre.

-« Dis-moi la vérité. » Ordonna-il.

-« De… de quoi tu parles ? » Demanda-elle chamboulée par son regard qui la transperçait.

-« Dis-moi pourquoi j'ai autant envie de toi là, maintenant. » Dit-il en fixant les lèvres de la belle sorcière.

La jeune femme se mordit une nouvelle fois de plus la lèvre et faisait la navette entre ses magnifiques yeux bleus et les lèvres rosées et charnues à souhait face à elle.

« Merde. Je suis dans la merde. Désolée Care. Tout est fichu. » Pensa-elle.

Note de l'auteur : HEY LES GIRLS ! (Pitié me tuez pas .) Je suis ENFIN de retour ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi super, je suis enfin en vacances aujourd'hui ^_^ Alors, ce chapitre 10 ? Bonnie craquera-craquera pas ? Aimé ? Pas Aimé ? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé dans une review :) (J'y crois pas que j'ai mis autant de temps à le mettre en ligne O_o, vraiment Sorry !)


	11. Chapitre 11 : Happy Birthday 'Lena ! P1

Salut les filles ! Vous connaissez la chanson, désolée pour le retard hein j'ai une MONUMENTALE panne d'inspiration. Mais sans plus attendre le chapitre 11, en espérant que vous l'aimerez. Et j'ai oublié de vous dire, dans le métro à Hambourg, un mec ressemblait trop à Kol, et en descendant il m'a souri OMG *-* J'ai aussi vu un mec avec les yeux de Zayn Malik :P (Je ne possède pas Vampire Diaries)

Chapitre 11 : Happy Birthday, 'Lena ! Part 1

La gorge de la belle sorcière était nouée. Bonnie avala sa salive, espérant éliminer cette sensation de boule qu'elle avait. Mais elle restait présente. Elle se contentait de fixer les lèvres du beau vampire devant elle, ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher. Ce qu'elle ressentait à ce moment précis était plus fort qu'elle.

-« Réponds-moi… » Lui susurra-il, en resserrant leur étreinte.

-« C'est… à cause du sort de résurrection. »

Damon sourit. Elle commençait à flancher.

-« Mais encore, sexy witchie… ? » Dit-il en lui caressant le bas du dos.

-« On… on… est apparemment attirés l'un par l'autre… Et le sort a accentué cette attirance… Ca durera une semaine… » Chuchota la jeune femme, les yeux fermés.

« Caroline va me tuer. » Voilà ce que se répétait la belle sorcière.

-« Tiens, tiens… Il y a donc une origine magique derrière tout ça… »

-« Maintenant que tu le sais, lâches moi… Je dois y aller, il se fait tard… »

-« Pourquoi te lâcher alors que t'as les moyens de te libérer seule ? Oh j'oubliais, tu me désires. Voilà pourquoi. » Assura le beau vampire aux yeux bleus.

-« C'est… c'est… »

Damon prit le menton de la métisse entre ses doigts et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

-« C'est quoi, Bonnie ? Tu peux toujours essayer de me résister, mais tes actes et la vitesse à laquelle bat ton cœur ne mentent pas. Je te fais beaucoup d'effet. » Continua-il en souriant.

-« Tais-toi… »

-« La vérité est si dure que ça à admettre, sexy witchie ? »

-« Chut, tais-toi... » Le coupa-elle.

-« Mais tu sais- »

La jeune femme fit alors, quelque chose qu'elle allait sans doute regretter plus tard. Pour définitivement l'empêcher de parler, elle se jeta sur les lèvres du vampire centenaire qui la tentaient déjà depuis un moment. Bonnie posa ses mains sur les joues d'un Damon étonné, mais content de la réaction de la belle métisse face à lui. Bonnie se grandit, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et força l'accès dans la bouche du vampire centenaire. Décidément, la jeune sorcière était très entreprenante aujourd'hui. En effet, elle ressentait un air de déjà vu… avec Tyler plus tôt dans la journée. Ils s'engagèrent alors dans un baiser passionné et torride. Grâce à sa vitesse vampirique, Damon plaqua Bonnie contre le mur, tout en l'embrassant et en caressant ses courbes délicieuses. Il en avait envie depuis un bon moment maintenant. Au point qu'il en rêvait la nuit. La température augmentait de secondes en secondes, le vampire aux yeux bleus retira lui-même son t-shirt noir. Ils avaient besoin que leurs chairs soient en contact. Toujours plus de contact. Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre du beau vampire, plus précisément dans son grand et large lit aux draps blancs.

Ils continuaient de s'embrasser comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, mais Damon les interrompirent afin de retirer le haut de sa belle sorcière, et de l'envoyer à travers la pièce. Son t-shirt noir subit le même traitement. Il s'arrêta un instant, caressant la joue de la femme sous lui, la femme qu'il désirait depuis déjà pour lui trop longtemps. Seules leurs respirations hachées raisonnaient dans la pièce. Il rapprocha de nouveau son visage du sien, au moment ou leurs lèvres allaient être en contact, la sorcière prit la parole.

-« Qu'est ce qu'on est entrain de faire ? » Chuchota-elle contre ses lèvres, perdue.

-« C'est plus fort que nous, Bonnie… On ne peut pas lutter contre... » Dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Bonnie ferma les yeux et soupira, en se mordant la lèvre.

-« On le regrettera… Et Elena, et Stefan, t'y penses pas ? »

Le vampire centenaire releva la tête, posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et la fixa intensément de son magnifique regard bleu. Mais ce bleu là, n'était pas le bleu froid, glacial que d'habitude. Non. Celui-là était d'un bleu méthane brûlant allumée d'une lumière incandescente, telle la flamme étincelante d'un briquet. Malgré ses pupilles noires dilatées, le sublime bleu-gris dominait. Car il était bouillonnant de désir pour elle. C'était un fait. Et elle mentirait si elle disait que ce n'était pas le cas pour elle également.

-« Non. Car ce qui compte, c'est maintenant. C'est nous. Et rien d'autre. D'accord ? »

Il lui avait dit cela d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Bonnie se mordit de nouveau la lèvre et hocha simplement verticalement de la tête. Elle fixa ensuite les lèvres de Damon. La voyant faire cela, il eut un sourire en coin et fit ce qu'elle n'osait pas faire. Il se jeta de nouveau avidement sur ses lèvres gonflées. Leurs langues se mêlaient, se séparaient, pour encore venir se retrouver. Ils étaient tous deux pris dans une frénésie dans laquelle la seule issue était l'autre. C'était simplement plus fort qu'eux. Cette attirance qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était juste omniprésente. Ils ne pouvaient y échapper.

Bonnie, avec des gestes saccadés et précipités, voulut aider Damon à retirer son pantalon. Voyant que la jeune sorcière n'y parvenait pas, Damon le fit lui-même et le balança en dehors du lit. En moins de cinq secondes, le slim de Bonnie n'était plus sur le corps de sa propriétaire. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux en sous-vêtements.

Tout n'était que caresses et baisers, incontrôlés et saccadés. Ils s'embrassaient passionnément, sauvagement, ne laissant aucun répit, sauf pour laisser à Bonnie de respirer. C'est-à-dire trois secondes pendant lesquelles Damon, ne tenant pas, lui mordait avidement les lèvres. Ils palpaient et collaient le corps chaud de l'autre autant qu'ils pouvaient, ne laissant aucun espace de libre entre eux. La belle aux yeux verts, qui était en dessous de Damon, les jambes encerclées pas celles musclées du vampire, fourrait ses doigts dans ses magnifiques cheveux noirs jais. Elle voulut inverser leurs positions, en passant ses jambes autour des hanches du vampire musclé à souhait. Elle tentait de le faire basculer sur le dos. Damon, riant contre ses lèvres, se laissa faire. Bonnie était maintenant entrain de chevaucher son beau vampire, elle admira le magnifique torse de son partenaire puis elle s'humidifia les lèvres et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ne tenant plus, Damon se releva sur ses coudes et approcha son visage du sien. Mais la métisse aux yeux verts l'en empêcha en le poussant en arrière de ses deux mains sur son torse pâle et musclé.

-« Non non, toi tu restes là… » Susurra-elle sensuellement en secouant la tête horizontalement et en souriant.

Le buveur de sang centenaire lui fit l'un de ses légendaires sourires en coin, il se mordit ensuite la lèvre mais obéit et resta dans sa position. Il adorait cette Bonnie là. Puissante, sûre d'elle, coquine… Et sexy. Horriblement sexy. Surtout dans cet ensemble noir à dentelle verte qu'elle portait, il s'accordait magnifiquement avec son teint mat. Elle était juste, l'une des plus belles femmes qu'il n'avait jamais vues. La jeune femme se pencha vers lui, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il caressait les formes de sa belle sorcière sans s'en lasser. Son dos, ses fesses, ses hanches… l'obsédaient. Bonnie abandonna sa bouche, à son plus grand malheur, mais pour heureusement s'attaquer à son cou. Elle y déposa une myriade de petits baisers, puis elle fit de même sur son torse musclé. Chaque millimètre carré de sa peau blanche passait sous ses lèvres roses et chaudes. Il plongea sa main dans les belles boucles brunes de sa sorcière, l'incitant à continuer.

Damon ferma les yeux, gardant la bouche entrouverte, il soupira de plaisir. C'était la première fois. La première fois qu'une femme lui faisait ressentir des sensations aussi intenses que celles-ci. Les lèvres de la jeune femme parcouraient son corps et se dirigeaient vers le sud, elles étaient à présent vers son nombril. Le vampire aux yeux bleus rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit. Bonnie lui retira son dernier vêtement, et fit de même pour son ensemble. Ne tenant plus, il ré-inversa leurs positions et se plaça au dessus d'elle. Il l'embrassa avec toutes les émotions, toute la chaleur, le désir, la passion qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis. Ils gémirent dans la bouche de l'autre, mais ne furent toujours pas satisfaits. Bonnie ouvra ses jambes, plaquant leurs sexes l'un contre l'autre. Et ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Cette chose dont ils mourraient tous les deux d'envie. Cette chose dont ils en rêvaient même la nuit. Cette chose, ils la refirent jusqu'au petit matin, ils ne s'en lassaient absolument pas.

Il était à présent onze heures du matin, les deux amants étaient épuisés par leurs ébats de la nuit précédente. Cette nuit, exténuante, certes, fut sans aucun doute la plus belle qu'ils n'aient jamais vécue. Bonnie, dormait à poings fermés, dans les bras de son partenaire, tête contre son torse, souriant dans son sommeil. En effet, le beau vampire aux yeux bleus enlaçait sa belle, son bras entourait sa taille et la maintenait fermement contre lui. Leurs jambes étaient coincées dans celles de l'autre. Ils étaient seulement recouverts d'un drap, sur leurs corps nus. Leurs respirations étaient sereines et apaisées, leur sommeil doux et profond.

-« Damon lève-toi et va chez Elena pour l'occuper, Caroline va arriver d'une minute à l'autre pour tout préparer pour ce soir et je dois l'aider ! » Cria une voix forte, tandis que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

Choqué. Oui, Stefan Salvatore était choqué. La vision qu'il voyait le troublait au plus haut point. Il ne s'attendait, pour le moins du monde à ce qu'il voyait à présent. Damon, en compagnie d'une femme dans son lit, cela était habituel. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. En effet, Damon avait dans ses bras, endormie, nul autre que son amie sorcière répondant au nom de Bonnie Bennett. La Bonnie Bennett qui était censée ne pas pouvoir s'entendre avec son grand frère. « Ils ont trouvé un terrain d'entente apparemment. » Pensa-il. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur leurs activités : la chambre de son frère avait un effluve… charnelle. Enfin, sexuelle. C'était donc pour ça qu'il avait senti ses pouvoirs en entrant… Le vampire « végétarien » obnubilé par la scène, sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'il vit son frère le fixant et fronçant des sourcils, lui faisant un signe de la main lui disant de partir. Stefan referma la porte doucement, puis se rendit dans son salon, il s'assit dans le canapé. Comment était-ce possible ? Damon était tout ce que Bonnie détestait ! Du moins, il le croyait. Mais il allait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec son frère un peu plus tard. Pendant ce temps, à l'étage, la jeune sorcière s'éveillait doucement dans les bras de son vampire. Elle ouvrit les yeux et cligna plusieurs fois, elle fronça ses sourcils, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Ah, en fait si, elle s'en souvenait maintenant. Elle voulut bouger, mais un bras de fer serrant sa taille la bloquait contre un torse froid et dur. Bonnie leva la tête, et vit Damon la fixer, avec un sourire en coin.

-« Réveillée, ma petite sexy witchie ? » Chuchota-il, souriant.

-« Quelle heure il est ? » Demanda-elle.

Il tourna la tête vers son réveil posé sur la table de chevet.

-« 11 heures 24. »

-« Oh merde ! Lâche-moi ! Je dois y aller ! »

Bonnie se débattit, Damon céda et la relâcha, elle sauta hors du lit, un drap autour d'elle. Elle commença à ramasser ses habits par terre partout dans la chambre, puis à se diriger vers la salle de bains. Le vampire centenaire la regardait faire, ahuri.

-« Où est la salle de bains ? »

-« Euh, juste là. » Il lui indiqua du menton.

Elle marcha rapidement en direction de la salle d'eau.

-« Mais attends ! Pourquoi t'es aussi pressée ? » Dit-il en se levant et en la suivant.

Bonnie s'apercevant de sa nudité, détourna la tête en rougissant. Damon sourit de sa réaction.

-« Je dois… Je dois aller voir Elena. »

-« Pourquoi faire ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle. La jeune sorcière gardait ses mains serrées autour de son drap et de ses habits, contre sa poitrine, elle regardait vers la grande fenêtre.

-« Pour… pour lui parler de Jeremy. »

-« Je vois. Et à propos de ce qui c'est passé… »

Elle le coupa.

-« C'était une énorme erreur qui ne se reproduira plus. Et bien sûr, ça reste entre nous.» Affirma-elle.

-« En es-tu sûre Bonnie ? » Dit-il en se collant à elle et en la fixant, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

Elle n'aurait jamais du céder. La belle métisse était piégée. Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient fait, l'envie de recommencer s'était quadruplée. Elle le désirait encore plus qu'avant. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.

-« Damon… arrête. Nous deux, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. Alors t'en parles à personne et oublie. » Chuchota-elle.

-« Et si, je ne veux pas, oublier ? Tu sais, j'ai plutôt envie de recommencer qu'autre chose. Et je pense que c'est pareil pour toi… » Dit-il en souriant et en se léchant les lèvres.

-« Non… Damon, ne commence pas. Bon, ce n'est pas grave, je vais me doucher chez moi. Salut. Et n'en parle surtout à personne. » Lâcha-elle, en quittant la pièce.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et s'appuya contre le mur à coté, se mordant la lèvre et fermant les yeux, serrant toujours ses vêtements contre elle. Mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, celui qu'elle redoutait le plus, était juste collé contre son corps. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se fixer, puis ils se jetèrent en même temps sur les lèvres de l'autre. Damon la tira de force dans sa chambre. C'était évident, que cette attirance était beaucoup plus forte qu'eux.

Caroline était sous tension, ses mains étaient crispées autour de son volant. Elle ne devait absolument pas rater cette fête. Sa réputation d'organisatrice était en jeu. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus en ce moment, c'était le fait que sa meilleure amie sorcière ne répondait pas à ses appels. Elle en était maintenant au quinzième appel, mais cela sonnait dans le vide. La belle blonde immortelle lui laissa donc un énième message sur son répondeur, grâce à la commande vocale de sa voiture qui lui permettait d'appeler en haut parleur.

-« Bon', c'est encore moi. Je sais pas pourquoi tu ne réponds pas, enfin bref. Je voulais savoir comment ça c'est passé avec Tyler. Moi je vais chez Stefan et Damon, pour commencer à tout préparer pour ce soir. Rappelle-moi quand t'as ce message, bisous. »

Blondie soupira et arrêta l'appel.

Pendant ce temps, la jeune sorcière sortait de la salle de bains en remettant correctement son pull, suivie d'un Damon souriant vêtu seulement une serviette autour de la taille.

-« C'est la dernière fois qu'on fait ça. »

-« Et c'est aussi la cinquième fois que tu répète cette phrase depuis hier soir. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, tandis qu'il arborait toujours son sourire suffisant. Ils avaient effectivement eu des relations sexuelles plus de cinq fois en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Un record pour elle. Rien que d'y penser lui donnait des frissons et l'envie de recommencer. Encore. Elle soupira, passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés en se mordant la lèvre. Elle sursauta lorsque son portable sonna. Elle fouilla longuement dans son sac, lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que l'appel était en réalité son répondeur. Elle accepta l'appel et mis son Smartphone à son oreille. Elle écouta le message de sa meilleure amie, son visage se décomposait de secondes en secondes.

-« Oh merde… Caroline arrive. Ici. »

-« J'ai entendu. Et alors ? »

-« Et alors ? Comment ça et alors ? Elle va se poser des questions ! »

-« Dans ce cas là, t'attends quoi pour partir ? » Demanda-il à Bonnie avec un grand sourire.

Elle lui répondit par un regard meurtrier.

-« J'y vais. Et n'oublie pas, ça reste entre nous. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel en hochant la tête. La belle sorcière quitta la pièce sans lui accorder un regard, puis elle descendit précipitamment les escaliers. Son cœur cogna fort dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle aperçut Stefan dans la bibliothèque, entrain de lire. Bonne s'approcha de lui.

« Hey, Stefan. Ca va ? T'es là depuis longtemps ? »

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers la belle sorcière. Il lui fit un sourire franc.

-« Bien, merci et toi ? Euh, non, je viens d'arriver. » Mentit-il.

-« Ah, d'accord. Moi, pareil merci. Bon bah, je vais y aller. A ce soir ! »

La belle métisse aux yeux verts poursuivit son chemin en direction de la sortie.

-« Bonnie, attends. »

Elle s'arrêta, ferma les yeux en soupirant, avant de se retourner vers lui. Il était apparemment au courant.

-« Oui ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » Demanda-elle avec un sourire gêné.

-« Euh, c'est plutôt à toi de me le dire, tu crois pas ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, frustrée, tandis qu'il l'observait attentivement de ses yeux verts-gris.

- « Si tu parles de… de la raison de ma présence ici, ne t'inquiète pas, c'était juste une erreur. Ca ne se reproduira plus. »

-« Tu fais ce que tu veux, Bonnie. Je ne suis personne pour te juger. Mais je suis ton ami, et je te conseille juste de faire attention à toi. Tu sais comment il est, il utilise, puis jette. N'attend rien venant de lui. Il ne te mérite pas, et- »

Une voix attira leur attention.

-« Tiens tiens tiens. Si c'est pas nouveau. Saint Stefan cassant du sucre sur le dos de son grand frère adoré ! » Dit Damon en descendant les escaliers, habillé.

Le plus jeune des frères Salvatore soupira et leva la tête vers le plafond.

-« Ecoute, petit frère. Je veux pas être méchant, mais ce qui ce passe entre Bonnie et moi ne te regarde absolument pas. Alors tes soi-disant conseils, tu te les garde et te les mets ou je pense. » Continua son grand frère sèchement.

Stefan ne répondit pas, il haussa des épaules et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

-« A ce soir, Bonnie. »

Elle lui répondit par un sourire timide, mal à l'aise.

-« Et bien sûr, tu gardes tout ce que tu sais pour toi. » Ajouta-son grand frère au vampire végétarien.

« Bon, voilà qui est fait. Quant à toi, sexy witchie, à ce soir… » Chuchota-il en haussant suggestivement ses sourcils, avec un sourire en coin coquin.

-« Si tu le dis. » Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle le laissa donc dans l'entrée, et sortit du grand manoir. Elle marcha vers sa voiture et l'ouvrit à distance. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle chercha avec précipitation son portable dans son sac. Elle tapota rapidement dessus.

« Care, j'suis désolée. J'ai craqué. A ce soir. »

Elle envoya le message puis soupira bruyamment, elle activa ensuite le moteur de sa Prius grise. Direction chez les Gilbert.

Salut les filles, encore désolée du retard. Et voilà pour ce chapitre 11. J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Donnez-moi vos avis dans une review. Pour l'OS Bonlijah il arrivera dans la semaine. Bisous


	12. Petite question !

Salut les filles, si je vous poste ceci ce n'est malheureusement pas un nouveau chapitre. En fait j'ai une proposition à vous faire : vu que je ne sais pas encore très bien utiliser les Polls, je la fais ici. Alors, pour les chapitres, préférez-vous que je termine d'abord la fiction, donc je posterais régulièrement et fréquemment, ou je continue comme je le fais ? Car je comprend que l'attente peut-être longue vu le temps que je mets. Donc voilà n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Bisous et à très vite pour l'OS Bonlijah et le chapitre 11 !

DivinelyMyself xx

PS : Je passe en Première L ! Ouah ! Ce qui veut dire : plus de temps pour écrire mes chapitres haha :D Alors, heureuses ?


End file.
